Até Que A Morte Os Separe
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: Lily Evans vai descobrir que os dias antes de seu casamento não serão bem como ela imaginava... Ainda mais quando se tem amigos completamente loucos e um dos marotos como noivo!
1. Alfinetes, sorvetes e uma visita

**~ Harry Potter não nos pertence. Os personagens são da tia Jô, apenas peguei emprestado.**

**~ Essa fic será escrita apenas por mim (Giks). Tchella será apenas mais uma leitora.**

**~ Se tiver algo parecido com outras fics, é pura coincidência. **

**~ Se plagiarem essa fic, irão direto para AzKaban. **

**~ .. É, acho que é só. Vamos a fic! *-* **

* * *

- Ai! - Exclamou Lily, pela milésima vez naquele dia.

- Oh, desculpe-me, querida. - Falou a costureira, que havia, acidentalmente, espetado Lily com um alfinete bem na sua costela. A ruiva sorriu-lhe amarelo.

Já fazia horas que Lily, acompanhada da mãe, estava em um ateliê não muito longe de onde morava. Ela já estava cansada, tinha que admitir, mas não era louca de reclamar daquilo para a mãe, afinal, tudo aquilo era para ela... e para James, mas ele não poderia se meter naquilo... não quando o assunto se tratava do seu vestido de noiva.

Alisou a saia do vestido branco que vestia, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se equilibrar no salto exageradamente alto que sua mãe a obrigara usar. " _Como você espera beijar James com essa altura, Lil? Uma mulher tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios pala beleza, ainda mais no dia do seu casamento!".. _Lily se lembrava bem das palavras da mãe quando, em uma sapataria trouxa no centro de Londres, experimentara o sapato pérola, cujo ela tinha certeza de que o salto era uma arma letal. Enquanto se olhava no espelho, não pôde deixar de se alto admirar. Ela, junto com a mãe e sogra, Dorea Potter¹, haviam escolhido um belo vestido, afinal. Ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

Nas últimas semanas, Lily mal havia visto James. A ruiva passara a maior parte do tempo organizando seu casamento, que seria dali a uma semana. Deus! Uma semana! Lily sentiu seu estomago revirar. Não sabia se aquilo era ansiedade, mas tinha certeza de que havia um pouco de nervosismo. Não que ela não estivesse completamente certa do seu amor em relação a James, mas não poderia descartar a ideia de tropeçar no tapete vermelho ou de que, considerando os tempos em que se encontravam, Voldemort estivesse a esperando no altar, no lugar de James.

- Deus, você está linda! - Exclamou Sarah Evans, loura e baixa, dando uma voltinha ao redor da elevação onde a filha caçula se encontrava. - Olhe só, Dorea. Lily não está deslumbrante?

- Uma das noivas mais lindas que já vi, com certeza! - Falou a mãe de James. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, e usava óculos. Era mais velha que Sarah, mas mesmo assim, nunca perdia o ar juvenil e gentil. - Meu James não poderia ter feito escolha melhor.

Lily sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. A costureira ajustava o tecido envolta de seu tronco, marcando sua cintura fina.

- Só vai precisar desse pequeno ajuste, querida. Não se mexa... - A costureira esguia, com óculos seguros pelo nariz fino e com um coque justo prendendo seus cabelos metade brancos, metade pretos, colocou mais um alfinete no tecido branco do vestido de noiva de Lily. - Prontinho, querida. Já pode tirá-lo, mas com cuidado. Acho que você só precisará prová-lo mais uma vez, antes do casamento.

Lily não pôde deixar de sentir alívio. Claro, adorara seu vestido, mas isso não significava que ela morria de amores pelos óculos cujo continha lentes de 'fundo de garrafa' da costureira. A ruiva teve que se segurar para não lançar-lhe um feitiço para solucionar o problema, pois a costureira era trouxa. Sarah e Dorea concordaram em planejar o casório no mundo trouxa, já que o mundo bruxo estava ameaçado por Lord Voldemort, que andava ameaçando os que não possuíam linhagem pura. Contudo, ambas as mães acharam uma pequena e bonita igreja, cujo o padre era bruxo e nascido-trouxa.

A ruiva entrou no provador largo, e fechou a cortina. Imediatamente, tirou os sapatos dos pés doloridos. É claro que ela sabia andar em saltos altos... contando que eles estivessem com feitiços amortecedores. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e, puxando a varinha da bolça que carregava ( ela tinha que escondê-la para evitar qualquer constrangimento), abriu o zíper em suas costas, para não ter que abri-lo com a mão e ser espetada por aqueles alfinetes carnívoros. Despiu-se e logo colocou seu vestido estampado e suas sapatilhas. Soltou os cabelos e admirou seu vestido de noiva. Ele era realmente lindo.

O anel de noivado estava delicadamente em um dos dedos de sua mão direita. Ela adquirira o hábito de vê-lo, admirando-o e sempre sorria devido a lembrança de quando o ganhara...

_-Você está linda, lírio... - Falou James, no pé do ouvido de Lily, causando-lhe um gostoso arrepio na nuca. Os braços do apanhador estavam seguros ao redor da cintura da ruiva, e sua cabeça descansava do lado da dela, sentindo o maravilhoso perfume de seus cabelos rubros. O rosto dela estava entre o ombro e pescoço de James, sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto seus braços rodeavam seu pescoço, mantendo ambos colados, balançando no ritmo de uma música lenta que enchia os ouvidos dos recém formandos de Hogwarts, no grande salão. _

_-Você já disse isso, Potter. - Murmurou Lily, contra o pescoço de James. Ele soltou uma risada rouca, e ela sentiu-se ser puxada para mais perto do corpo do moreno. _

_-'Potter', é? _

_-Alguns hábitos são difíceis de serem esquecidos... - Murmurou, afastando um pouco seu rosto, para que pude-se olhá-lo. Ele estava completamente lindo, é claro. Os cabelos no mesmo bagunçado de sempre, os olhos castanhos-esverdeados atrás das lentes dos óculos, o peito largo subindo e descendo por causa da respiração... Ele já havia tirado sua capa de bruxo, e vestia apenas sua calça e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, que ele enrolou até o cotovelo, e a gravata com o nó frouxo ao redor de seu pescoço, escondendo uma pequena parte de seu peito que os primeiros botões abertos revelavam. - Você também não está nada mal._

_James soltou uma risada leve mais uma vez. Ambos completamente absortos do resto dos alunos que dançavam e bebiam ao seu redor. Em algum lugar, Sirius se atracava com Marlene², Remus e Dorcas² dançavam __timidamente perto de uma mesa, e Peter se empanturrava de docinhos. _

_-Por que é tão difícil você falar que estou bonito? - Indagou ele, com uma cara sínica que Lily achou particularmente linda. _

_-Porque aí você se acharia pelo resto da vida. E não tenho certeza se eu iria aguentar. _

_James levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de lado. _

_-Ta dizendo que você ficará comigo pelo resto da sua vida? Com o garoto que você odiava? - Seus olhos brilhavam por trás das lentes redondas. Lily sentiu as mãos dele fazerem carinho em sua cintura, por cima do tecido vermelho de seu vestido longo. _

_-Eu não odiava você. Apenas não suportava o que você aprontava. É diferente. - Disse a ruiva, ainda balançando no ritmo da música. Em sua mente, só havia ela e James naquele enorme salão. _

_-Não fuja da pergunta, Evans.. _

_Lily bufou, fingindo estar entediada. James, porém, não ligou e ficou olhando-a, esperando a resposta. _

_-Bem.. Vou tentar fazer uma forcinha, e se você me quiser... - Respondeu, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes. James sorriu, e passou uma das mãos por seu cabelos bagunçados._

_-Lily... Passei anos sendo ignorado por você e, mesmo assim, nunca desisti. E, agora que estamos finalmente juntos, acha mesmo que deixarei você tão facilmente? - Ela começou a corar, tinha certeza de que estava vermelha. Sentiu uma das mãos dele subir por suas costas, passando por sua nuca para tomar caminho até uma de suas bochechas, fazendo carinho com seu polegar. Instintivamente ambos começaram a aproximar seus rotos, para os lábios se tocarem e iniciarem um beijo longo e profundo, porém não tão feroz, e sim cheiro de carinho e sentimentos._

_Beijar James Potter era uma das coisas que Lily se viu mais viciada no último mês. No início, quando os dois engataram no namoro, a ruiva se sentia pouco a vontade de beijá-lo na frente dos colegas.. os mesmos que sempre presenciaram suas brigas, porém, o desejo de sentir os lábios de James nos seus, da língua dele encontrando a sua e de ter seu corpo ao redor dos seus braços era maior que qualquer incomodo. As pessoas que se acostumassem, embora tivessem que se segurar para não se atracarem em corredores escuros do castelo já que eram os Monitores-Chefes³. _

_-Se depender de mim, passarei muito mais do que o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. - Disse James, assim que encerraram o beijo quando o ar fez falta. Lily franziu o cenho. _

_-Por acaso, você está me propondo em casamento, Potter? _

_James abriu um enorme sorriso, e começou a se afastar lentamente de Lily, que se encontrou um pouco confusa. _

_-James? _

_Ele, então, olhou para os lados e logo achou quem procurava. _

_-Sirius! - James chamou o amigo, que imediatamente o olhou. O moreno murmurou algo no ouvido de Marlene e correu por entre os que dançavam, indo em direção das caixas de sons enfeitiçadas que envolvia o salão com a música lenta que ainda tocava. Lily logo o viu subir no palco e fazer com que a música parasse de torcar com um movimento da varinha. Imediatamente, todos que estavam no salão o olharam, uns raivosos pela pausa na música. _

_-Hey, hey pessoal! Foi mal ter parado a música, mas é que o nosso amigo James quer fazer um importante pedido para a ruivinha ali. - Falou ele, com a voz magicamente alta. Todos dirigiram o olhar para o apanhador da Grifinória. Lily demorou alguns minutos para constatar que a 'ruivinha' era ela. - Sejam legais, o coitado está planejando isso há semanas.. _

_Lily estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Desviou o olhar de Sirius para James, que estava com um sorrisinho no rosto, bagunçando os cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se encontrava dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça. Ele começou a andar novamente, aproximando-se dela. O estomago de Lily revirava, e ela jurava que, a qualquer momento, cairia, já que suas pernas tremiam e ela nem sabia bem o motivo. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Hogwarts inteira a encarava. _

_-Sim, Lily... - Falou James, pegando a mão direita da namorada. - estou lhe propondo casamento. Na verdade, vou fazer isso agora. _

_-James... -Ela ficou sem palavras quando, lentamente, ele se ajoelhou bem em sua frente, ainda segurando sua mão direita com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tirava um anel cravado de pedrinhas brilhosas, delicado. Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não naquele momento. _

_-Eu sei que o certo seria se eu pedisse a sua mão ao seu pai, mas acredite, eu já fiz isso. E, bem... Você sabe... - Houve alguns risinhos com o visível nervosismo de James. Ele olhou ao redor, e levantou-se do chão. Estava se sentindo ridículo ajoelhado. Ainda segurando a mão direita de Lily, ele a olhou nos olhos. Os olhos que tanto amava , como se tivesse buscando coragem para continuar - Eu te amo, Lily. Você aceita se casar comigo? _

_Ela ficou olhando-o, desviando o olhar de um olho para o outro. Seus olhos verdes nunca tinham ficado tão brilhantes quanto naquele momento. Os outros alunos que estavam no salão mal respiravam e, assim como James, esperavam ansiosos pela resposta da ruiva. Lily olhou para o anel que James segurava em uma das mão, e abriu um lindo sorriso. _

_-Sim.. E-eu aceito.-Respondeu, finalmente, a ruiva._

_Todos no salão gritaram e aplaudiram, e James abriu um sorriso que mostrava quase todos os seus dentes. Ele, com as mãos tremendo, colocou o anel no dedo de Lily, e a abraçou, rodando-a e a apertando contra si._

_-Ah, Lily... eu quase morro! - Disse James, rindo no ouvido de Lily, enquanto a música voltava a tocar. Do outro lado do salão, James viu Sirius levantar o polegar e piscar para ele. _

_-Eu te amo, Potter. - Falou Lily, dando um selinho no namora.. ops, noivo! Ela deu um selinho no seu noivo._

_-Heey, daqui a um tempo poderei imitar você...Potter! - Ele escutou a doce gargalhada de Lily, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez naquela noite antes que as amigas da mesma a puxassem para longe dele..._

-Lily, querida, quer ajuda? - Dorea chamou, do outro lado da cortina, fazendo Lily despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Oh, não, Sra. Potter Estava distraída. - Murmurou a ruiva, abrindo a cortina e entregando seu vestido de noiva para a costureira de óculos.

-Muito bem... Ligarei quando terminar de fazer os últimos ajustes. - Disse a senhora, guardando o vestido lindo de Lily.

Depois que Sarah, Dorea e Lily saíram do ateliê da costureira, rumaram para o carro da primeira. O sol já estava se pondo, informando Lily de que passara a tarde toda sendo espetada por alfinetes. Lembrou-se de que Marlene dormiria na sua casa naquela noite, e sorriu. Estava com saudades da amiga, já que essa passava grande parte do tempo na casa de Sirius namorando e fazendo outras coisas que ela evitava imaginar.

De dentro de sua pequena bolsa, puxou um papel. Nele, estava escrito uma lista de tarefas que ela tinha de fazer até o casamento. Pegou a varinha e fez um pequeno risquinho do lado do 'vestido de noiva' e no 'sapato'. Os convites também já haviam sido feitos e devidamente entregues nas casas dos convidados, que nem eram tantos. Faltava apenas escolher as flores, que ela tinha quase certeza de que preferiria lírios, a valsa, e a lua-de-mel... Se bem que, aquilo, James tinha dito de que se encarregaria, juntamente com as alianças. Então, ela poderia fazer um risquinho do lado desses também.

Ao chegarem na casa dos Evans, Dorea se despediu de Sarah e da ruiva.

-Qualquer coisa, me mande uma coruja, Lily... Oh, estou tão ansiosa para o casamento, que parece até que sou eu que irei me casar.. - Declarou a mãe de James, com as duas mãos no rosto.

Lily e Sarah riram. Ambas adoravam o senso de humor de Dorea.

-Ah, Sra. Potter, o James...

-Não se preocupe, Lily. Ele está fazendo tudo da parte dele. Ele e Sirius estão, neste momento, provando seus trajes.

-Estão? - Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando imaginar James saindo de um provador vestindo um terno luxoso, e Sirius olhando-o e opinando.

-Se não estiverem, ambos estarão encrencados comigo, querida. Agora deixe-me ir. Charlus deve estar me esperando para o jantar. - Declarou, por fim, Dorea. - Tem algum problema e eu aparatar direto de seu quintal, Sarah?

-É claro que não, Dorea. Fique a vontade. - Disse a loura, com um sorriso simpática. - Até mais, querida.

Ambas se abraçaram, para logo depois a morena beijar a testa de Lily.

-Você será a noiva mais linda do mundo, Lily. Meu James tem sorte. - E, logo depois que Lily sorriu-lhe agradecida, aparatou.

Sarah nem arregalou os olhos. Ela já estava bastante acostumada com os hábitos bruxos.

-Sarah? Lils? - O pai de Lily, Richard (N/A: Na maioria das fics, colocam o nome do pai da Lily sendo Richard, que eu nem consegui pensar em outro nome =D), apareceu abrindo a porta da garagem. Ele era muito parecido com Lily. Tinha os mesmos olhos verdes da filha caçula, embora os cabelos fossem castanhos. Sarah chegou perto do marido e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, antes de ele abraçar a ruiva. -Comprei uma maravilhoso jantar, Lils. Está com fome?

-Ah, que ótimo! Estou morrendo de fome, na verdade... - Lily fechou a porta atrás de si depois que eles passaram por ela.

-Hum, mas antes Lils, tem alguém que quer falar com você...- Disse Richard, um pouco incomodado. A ruiva franziu o cenho.

-Quem...?

-Eu. - Lily virou-se e deu de cara com sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Ela estava como ela se lembrava: Os cabelos pretos e ondulados, o nariz arrebitado e o corpo esguio. Carregava no rosto uma expressão nada amigavel, mesmo que estivesse vendo a irmã. Petúnia, depois que se casou com Valter Dursley, pouco aparecia na casa dos pais.

-Olá Petúnia. - Lily tentou parecer indiferente, mas, mesmo que vivesse brigando com a irmã, sentia falta dela. Principalmente da época que elas eram unidas e amigas uma da outra. -Aconteceu alguma coisa com Valter?

-Não diga o nome do meu marido, sua anormal.

-Petúnia!- Exclamou Richard, raivoso. -Quero que saiba que não aprovo o modo como trata a sua irmã. E, pelo que eu me lembre, você disse que queria apenas 'fazer uma entrega'...

Petúnia olhou para os pais, mas não mudou seu humor e tão pouco se abalou.

-Não se preocupe, pai. Apenas vim para devolver isso.

De dentro da bolsa, Lily viu a irmã tirar o convite de seu casamento com James. Petúnia esticou o braço e esperou que a ruiva pegasse o que segurava.

-Você acha mesmo que eu e Valter iríamos ao seu casamento? Um casamento cheio de aberrações? -Cuspiu ela, e Lily sentiu uma tristeza e ao mesmo tempo raiva subir por suas veias. -Francamente, não sei nem porque você se deu ao trabalho de nos mandar esse convite.

Sarah já iria protestar, mas Lily a impediu. Pegou o convite das mãos da irmã e os segurou em uma das mãos.

-Apesar de você me odiar, Petúnia, eu tive o bom senso de ir no seu casamento mesmo eu querendo estar bem longe de lá. Eu fui por que sou sua irmã! - Exclamou a ruiva, segurando as lágrimas. Ela já deveria estar acostumada com as brigas da irmã. -Mas você tem razão.. Eu não sei porque me dei ao trabalho de mandar esse convite pra você e para o porco do seu marido! Acho que talvez eu tenha mandado porque tenho algo que você não tem: Educação. Apenas por isso lhe convidei, mas eu não esperava mesmo que você fosse, afinal, ninguém iria gostar do escândalo que você iria aprontar se alguém transformasse você e Valter no que verdadeiramente são: Em antas!

Petúnia arregalou os olhos, sua cara ficando vermelha feito um pimentão. Sarah e Richard, não aguentando a rixa entre as filhas, resolveram intervir.

-Parem já com isso! - Falou Sarah, já em prantos. Ela, mais do que ninguém, não suportava ver as filhas do modo em que estavam. -Petúnia, por favor...

Uma buzina soou de fora da casa, e a filha mais velha dos Evans olhou pela janela.

-Eu já estou de saída. -A morena passou direto por Lily, e beijou rapidamente os rostos dos pais. -Eu ligo quando Duda nascer.

-Duda? Quem é Duda? -Perguntou Sarah. Lily continuava imóvel no meio da sala, segurando o convite de seu casamento.

-Seu futuro neto, mãe. Eu estou grávida. -E abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se para a irmã lhe lançando um olhar arrogante. Correu até o carro de Valter e partiu junto com o mesmo, deixando os pais e Lily abismados.

* * *

-E aí? Como estou? -Sirius saiu de trás da cortina na loja da Madame Malkin, no Beco Diagonal. Estava vestindo seu traje a rigor para o casamento dos melhores amigos, e se sentia como se fosse um daqueles atores trouxas super famosos. Seus cabelos, sedosos, batiam quase em seus ombros, e o terno caia muito bem sobre seus ombros largos que ele adquirira devido aos anos de Quadribol em Hogwarts. -Estou um arraso, não estou?

-É.. Esse está bom. Ótimo. Caiu muito bem em você. - Respondeu Marlene, que estava sentada do lado de fora esperando o maroto sair de dentro de um provador.

Marlene conhecera James e Sirius em Hogwarts. Ela era mais alta que Lily, e tinha longos cabelos negros, assim com os olhos. Ela era linda, Sirius sempre gostava de passar horas a admirando. Fora um sacrifício fazê-la ficar com ele, e admitir que ambos se gostavam.

Sirius se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. Estava realmente muito elegante.

-O que achou, Pontas? - Perguntou ele, para o amigo que estava ao lado de Marlene. Ele já havia tirado seu traje, que caíra perfeitamente bem nele.

-Ficou bom. - Respondeu James, dando de ombros.

-Bom? Qual é.. Eu sou o padrinho! Tenho que estar muito mais do que 'bom'.

-E eu sou o noivo, Almofadinhas. - Respondeu Pontas, entregando seu traje para Madame Malkin. Não precisaria de nenhum ajuste. -Ou você quer chamar mais atenção do que a noiva?

Marlene suspirou e revirou os olhos. Levantando-se do banco, ela caminhou até Sirius.

-Você está lindo. - Disse ela, e Sirius abriu um longo sorriso, puxando-a para um beijo que, se não fosse por ela tê-lo interrompido, ele aprofundaria não se importando com os outros clientes da loja. -Depois, Sirius, depois.. agora vá logo se trocar. Tenho que ir para a casa da Lily daqui a pouco.

-Vai me abandonar essa noite? - Almofadinhas fez uma cara de cão abandonado, e Marlene riu, empurrando-o para dentro do provador.

James sorria da cara dos amigos. Ele já recebia seu traje da Madame Malkin, satisfeito. Não via a hora de se casar com Lily.

De início, ele pensava que Lily Evans fosse apenas mais um desafio, lembrou-se ele. Ela era a única garota que o ignorava completamente. Mas, apesar de ter demorado bastante para vencer de vez o orgulho dele e finalmente conquistar a ruiva, James tinha certeza de que faria tudo de novo, se ficasse feliz como estava naquele momento. Tudo valera a pena.

Naquele momento, o maroto estava morrendo de saudades da sua ruivinha, apesar de tê-la visto no dia anterior. Bem, para eles que se viam todos os dias e todas as horas em Hogwarts, algumas horas já eram o bastante para a saudade os torturar. E, também, mal tinham tempo de passar algum tempo sozinhos, já que Dorea e Sarah sempre estavam por perto para discutir os detalhes do casamento.

Depois que saíram da Madame Malkin, Marlene se despediu de ambos para partir para a casa da melhor amiga. Claro, James mandou um beijo para sua ruiva através da amiga. Ele e Sirius resolveram parar na sorveteria Florean Fortescue e se deliciarem nos maravilhosos sorvetes dos mais diversos tipos.

-E aí, Pontas.. Uma semana, hein... -Começou Sirius, para logo depois abocanhar seu sorvete.

-Eu que vou me casar e você que está contando os dias. Comovente, Almofadinhas. -James ajeitou-se na cadeira, e pousou seu sorvete em cima da mesa em que estavam.

-Claro que não. Apenas lembrei que tenho que falar com os outros caras para prepararmos sua despedida de solteiro! -James viu os olhos do amigo brilharem.

-Aha... Gostei! -Exclamou o maroto, abrindo um sorriso. - Só espero que Lily não se importe. Você acha que vai ter algum problema?

Sirius colocou uma das mãos no queixo, fingindo estar pensando no assunto.

-Ah, qual é, Pontas.. É a sua despedida de solteiro! O noivo não tem que pensar na noiva nesses momentos e... -Ele parou de falar assim que viu o olhar sem graça do melhor amigo. - Ok, ok.. Estou brincando. Bem, você deveria perguntar pra ela. Mas não é como se o Aluado fosse nos deixar levar algumas dançarinas, não é mesmo? Falando nele, por onde ele anda?

James fez um cara não muito alegre.

-Está trabalhando para a Ordem... Você sabe... Voldemort andou atacando um povoado trouxa. Estou preocupado com a Lily, por mais que já tenhamos protegido a casa dela.

-Relaxe, Pontas. Não vai acontecer nada com a ruiva. -Declarou Sirius, dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo. -Esqueça o que aconteceu na semana passada*. Pense apenas que, daqui a uma semana, você e a sua querida ruivinha estarão fazendo sabe-se lá o que casados. Agora, vamos voltar para a sua despedida de solteiro... Vou mandar uma coruja para Peter e Remus ainda hoje.. E o Frank também pode nos ajudar.

James riu, e voltou sua atenção para seu sorvete. O sol já estava se pondo, e o maioria das lojas do Beco Diagonal já estavam fechando suas portas.

-Não esqueça do Uísque de Fogo, Almofadinhas. -Falou Pontas. -E, não esqueça, é você que vai bancar.

Sirius quase deixa seu sorvete cair com a declaração do amigo.

-Ta falando sério?

-É claro que estou! - Exclamou James.

O moreno de olhos claros olho-o e logo depois deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem.. mas só porque você vai se casar. É melhor não se acostumar, querido Pontas.

Os dois terminaram seus sorvetes e deixaram o dinheiro em cima da mesa. Passaram pelo caldeirão furado, onde bem em frente, Sirius tinha deixado sua moto. James teve que esperar o amigo conversar com algumas garotas. Provavelmente, algumas garotas das quais ele tinha saído em Hogwarts, presumiu o maroto quando reconheceu uma delas.

-Ei, Pontas.. Adivinha? Convidei aquelas garotas para a sua despedida de solteiro! -Disse Sirius, sorridente, quando se livrara das garotas.

-Você O QUÊ? -James arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no amigo. -Ficou louco? Se a Lily souber..

-Ei, calminha aí, veado apaixonado. A ruivinha não vai saber. Confie em mim. - Almofadinhas deu um tapinha no ombro de James, que continuava olhando-o sério. -Relaxe, Pontas. Você está muito tenso. E, além do mais, são apenas algumas amigas..

-SUAS amigas, Almofadinhas. E é cervo!

Sirius revirou os olhos, e montou na sua moto.

-Bem, ta na minha hora. Serviço pra Ordem. -O moreno ligou o motor e um grande ruído encheu a rua. -A gente se vê, Pontas. Mande um beijo para a 'tia' Dô por mim.

E, em alta velocidade, James viu o amigo desaparecer por entre as nuvens que escondiam a lua que já iluminava a noite de Londres.

* * *

Lily havia acabado de sair do banho. Depois que Petúnia foi embora, sua fome desaparecera e resolveu que, tomar uma ducha, talvez levasse embora seu estresse. Secou-se e vestiu seu pijama, para logo depois sentar-se em sua cama penteando seus cabelos rubros, que estavam molhados devido ao recente banho. Com sua varinha, a ruiva ligou seu rádio trouxa. Ela gostava de ouvir música de algumas bandas trouxas que gostava. Queria, ao máximo, esquecer a irmã e aquele marido 'grande' dela.

Lembrava-se bem do casamento de Petúnia. Lily não recebera o convite, mas sua mãe insistira que ela fosse. Apesar de saber que Petúnia a odiava, ela era sua irmã. Ela se arrependera quando, ao chegar no local do casório, Petúnia a olhou com aversão. E, Lily tinha quase certeza de que, ela não só fizera um escândalo, porque não queria assustar os parentes de Valter. Contudo, aquilo não impedira Lily de sair mais cedo e fugir para junto de James.

Colocou a escova de cabelo em cima de sua penteadeira e leu mais uma vez a carta que James havia lhe mandado. Ele, todos os dias, lhe mandava cartas, e ela sempre as guardava em uma caixa no seu armário. Alguns minutos se passaram, e uma nova música começava no rádio de Lily quando ela ouviu uma batidinha na sua porta e a cabeça de sua melhor amiga aparecer pela mesma.

-Lils? Sua mãe me mandou subir... - Marlene entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Lily a recebeu com um abraço. -Como vai, noiva?

Lily sorriu. Desde quando aceitara casar-se com James, a amiga lhe chamava de 'noiva'.

-Estou bem, Lene. E você? Sirius não reclamou de eu ter lhe roubado?

Marlene revirou os olhos, sorrindo. A morena sentou-se de frente para a amiga, na cama.

-Não. Aquele cachorro tem trabalho na Ordem hoje. E não.. James está em casa. -Disse Lene, ao ver a cara de preocupação da ruiva. -Fui com eles a loja da Madame Malkin. James ficou lindo, claro.

-Fico aliviada de que ele esteja fazendo a parte dele. Sinceramente, não vejo a hora de me casar. Mamãe já está me matando. Você acredita que ela me chamou só para me ensinar o jeito que se carrega um bebê? E, ontem, ela insistiu que eu fizesse o almoço dizendo que precisava ver os meus dotes culinários.. Deus, vou enlouquecer.

Marlene riu da cara de Lily.

-E o seu vestido? Não acredito que não fui com você..

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam. Ela se sentia uma princesa com seu vestido de noiva.

-É lindo...

Passou alguns minutos, em que Lily contava cada detalhe de seu vestido para Marlene, que ficava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ela e Sirius foram os que mais presenciaram as brigas de James e Lily, e quando os dois finalmente se renderam um ao outro, não só ela mas como todos no castelo gritaram 'aleluia'.

-Petúnia não vai ao meu casamento. - Disse Lily, depois que descrevera cada mínimo detalhe do seu véu e vestido de noiva.

-Eu sinto muito.. acho. Bem, você está mal por isso? -Perguntou Marlene, meio relutante. Sabia que Lily e a irmã não tinham um bom relacionamento.

-Não muito... Não esperava mesmo que ela fosse, mas, sabe.. Pensei que ela teria algum pingo de consideração e me desejasse, pelo menos, 'felicidades'.. -A ruiva suspirou, e deitou com a cabeça em cima de seu travesseiro, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. -Ela está grávida.

-Jura? -Lene viu a amiga confirmar, fazendo uma cara de nojo. -Qual o problema?

-Nada, mas sabe.. para ela está grávida, ela e Valter tiveram que.. AArg, não quero nem imaginar!

Marlene fez uma cara de nojo. Lembrou-se que Valter estava mais para um porco do que para um humano.

-EEi, temos que organizar a sua despedida de solteiro!-Exclamou a morena, animada. Lily arregalou os olhos e se levantou, voltando a ficar sentada na cama, de frente para a amiga.

-Ta falando sério?

-É claro que estou, Lily! Amanhã mesmo mando uma carta para as meninas!

-Deus, Marlene.. pra que isso? Não há necessidade.. -Começou ela, mas não pôde terminar. Marlene se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto.

-Sim, sim! Vai ser muito divertido! E é claro que há necessidade. Aposto que os meninos também irão aprontar algo com James e..

-Como é que é? -Lily se levantou da cama, com olhos arregalados. -Ta falando que James Potter vai ter uma despedida de solteiro? Como é que eu não soube disso? E o que é que eles irão fazer em uma despedida de solteiro? É bom que James coloque a cabecinha dele no lugar se não, ele vai me esperar no altar sentado!

-Ai Lily.. Você é tão temperamental.. -Comentou Marlene, apoiando as mãos na cintura. -Calminha aí.. Nada de divórcio antes do casório, ruivinha! Eu não vi Sirius comentar nada, mas aposto que eles irão fazer alguma coisa. E eu, sinceramente, não vejo problema nisso...

-Não vê problema? Lene, querida, você por acaso se lembra de quantas 'vacas' corriam atrás do James? E do Sirius também! Eu sei muito bem o que acontece em despedidas de solteiro.

-Tinha várias garotas correndo atrás dele, realmente.. Mas era de VOCÊ que ele corria atrás, Lily. Mérlin! Mas, prometo conversar com Remus sobre o assunto. Agora, vamos discutir sobre a sua despedida de solteiro! Vou conversar com a sua mãe amanhã!

-Tudo bem.. Mas nada de homens monstros dançando só de cueca!

-Viu? É você que está pensando nessas coisas...

Conversaram até ambas notarem que eram suficientemente tarde. As olheiras já eram visíveis ao redor dos olhos verdes de Lily, e Marlene resolveu que era melhor dormirem, já que a ruiva ainda tinha bastante trabalho no dia seguinte.

Naquela noite, a ruiva sonhou com seu casamento. Seu vestido de noiva se arrastava pelo tapete vermelho de acordo com seus passos. Nada mais existia, a não ser ela e James.

* * *

_1- J.K. Rowling revelou o nome dos pais de James: Dorea e Charlus Potter. Ambos estão vivos nessa fic, mas acredito que eles tenham falecido pouco tempo depois. Os nomes dos pais da Lily não foram revelados, eu mesma inventei eles._

_2- Não há nenhum indício de que Marlene Mckinnon tenha realmente 'ficado' com Sirius em Hogwarts. Contudo, por ele tê-la citado em HP5, muitos fãs os shippam. Resolvi juntá-los na minha fic também. __Em uma fonte super segura (wikipédia, não me matem) diz que Remus namorou Dorcas Meadowes. Ela foi morta por Lord Voldemort durante a guerra. _

_3- James e Lily realmente foram nomeados Monitores-Chefes no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, mesmo que o primeiro nunca tivesse sido monitor nos anos anteriores._

_4- James e Lily enfrentaram Voldemorto três vezes. Foi uma dessas vezes que Sirius mencionou na conversa com James._

* * *

**N/A: **Heeey, como vão?

Mais uma fic.. mas dessa vez, escrita apenas por mim(Giks) =D. Inicialmente, essa fic teria apenas 3 capítulos, mas decidi aloga-la. Contudo, acho que ela não passará de 10 caps. Nem sei, na verdade, se chegará aos 10 caps.. vamos ver. É um long pequena, porém, os cpas são grandinhos. E eu espero realmente que vocês gostem.. e deixem review! haha xD ..

Esse cap eu dedico a **Sarah**, uma grande fã Jily, assim como eu, e que conheci pela internet (P.S: ela não é pedófilo U-U) e é super legaal! E também para a **Gabi**, que me ajudou com a capa (depois postarei), no isentivo e também por escrever fics maravilhosas!

Bem, então é isso.. Até o próximo!

Giks xxxx


	2. Um maroto arrasado e outro nervoso

**~ Cap dedicado a Fezinhas Evans, por ser uma fofa e escrever maravilhosas histórias! =)**

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou com um nariz roçando sua bochecha esquerda, descendo direto para seu pescoço. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha fazendo-a abrir os olhos, deparando-se com um pescoço que tinha um cheiro que de longe reconheceria.

-James? -Lily murmurou, com a voz rouca devido ao sono. Ela sentiu ele sorrir com os lábios em seu ombro esquerdo.

James murmurou algo, que ela não pode compreender. Ele, então, começou a subir com beijos por seu pescoço, voltando para o rosto da ruiva, caminhando até seus lábios, onde deixou um beijo um pouco mais demorado.

-Bom dia, lírio. -Disse o maroto, com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados a fitavam por trás das lentes de seu óculos, e seus cabelos continuavam no mesmo bagunçado de sempre.

Lily se despreguiçou, e cobriu-se com o lençol. Sua cama estava consideravelmente confortável para sair dela.

-Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho... -Pediu, manhosa. Por de baixo do lençol, Lily ouviu a risada de James.

-Você, por acaso, sabe que horas são?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, e saiu de baixo do lençol, sentando-se na cama rapidamente.

-Deus, James! Tenho que sair com a minha mãe! -Lily descobriu-se por inteiro, e levantou-se da cama, abrindo seu armário a procura de uma roupa para vestir.

James sorriu, e levantou-se da cama da namorada, e a abraçou por trás, beijando uma das bochechas de Lily.

-Ei, sem problemas. Sua mãe achou melhor que vocês saíssem depois do almoço. Disse que você estava mesmo precisando dormir até tarde.

-Sério? -Ela virou-se para ele, mais calma.

Fazia tempos que Lily não dormia até tarde, como costumava fazer quando estava de férias. Quase todas as manhãs, ela saia para resolver algo para seu casamento com Sarah e Dorea. Não que ela não gostasse de escolher os detalhes do seu grande dia, mas aquilo a estava esgotando. Não fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Ficar longe de James não era algo que ela esperava que acontecesse.

-Uhuum -Respondeu ele, fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos de Lily. -Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, lírio.

Naquele momento, ela se deu conta de como estava. Seus cabelos deviam estar completamente desalinhados, sua cara amassada e sua camisola nada apresentável. E olha que ela não era curta ou muito reveladora, mas ela escolhera dormir com a camisola que mais gostava, ou seja, a mais velha.

No entanto, no momento em que James encostou seus lábios nos dela, a ruiva esqueceu completamente de se importar com seu cabelo, com sua camisola e muito menos com sua cara inchada.

A sensação maravilhosa que sentia sempre que James a beijava a invadiu, que ela não teve escolha e outra vontade a não ser correspondê-lo. Quantos dias havia ficado sem beijá-lo? Um. Mas, um dia pareceu várias semanas para ambos.

-Bela camisola. -Disse James, assim que terminaram com o beijo, e Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Mas, pensou, parecia até engraçado ela sentir vergonha do homem que acordaria com ela todos os dias em menos de uma semana.

-Não repare nela. É a minha preferida. E você me pegou de surpresa! O que está fazendo aqui? -Perguntou a ruiva, ainda em meio aos braços de James.

-Vim te pegar para um almoço. -Respondeu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo rubro atrás da orelha direito de Lily.

-Eu ainda nem tomei café, mas aceito seu convite. -Disse Lily, dando um selinho em James e afastando-se dele, indo procurar alguma roupa para vestir depois do banho. -Onde está Lene?

-Tomando café com a sua mãe. Seu pai abriu a porta pra mim quando estava indo para o trabalho, e Sarah sugeriu que eu viesse acordá-la. Ela disse que você ficaria furiosa se passasse das dez...

-É claro que ficaria, mas tenho que admitir que estava mesmo cansada.. Passei o dia fora ontem. Provando meu vestido de noiva..

-Sério? -James sentou-se na cama, enquanto acompanhava Lily tirar algumas peças de roupa de dentro de uma gaveta. -Você vai ser a noiva mais linda do mundo, lírio. E minha, claro.

Lily lançou-lhe um sorriso, aproximando-se dele e apoiando as mãos na coxa do mesmo.

-Eu não sou de ninguém, Potter.

-Eu não sou ninguém, Evans. - Respondeu ele, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto ela sorria em meio aos lábios dele.

James esperou Lily sair do banheiro já pronta para saírem Quando os dois desceram em direção a cozinha, Marlene e Sarah já acabavam suas xícaras de café. Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de sentar-se a mesa. Apenas beliscou algumas coisas, e se despediu da mãe, alegando que voltaria depois do almoço. Lene recusou o convite de James, quando esse a convidou para os acompanharem. Era o dia dela na Ordem, e não queria estragar o encontros dos amigos.

-Ah, Lily! Sarah liberou a casa para a sua despedida de solteiro!-Disse Marlene, antes que Lily e James saíssem para a sala. A ruiva, não soube o motivo ao certo, mas corou na frente do maroto, que a olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Ah.. Er.. Nós vamos indo, então. -E puxou James pela porta de entrada.

O sol brilhava no céu, embora o dia nem estivesse tão quente. Aquele clima os fizeram lembrar de Hogwarts, dos momentos em que fugiam para os arredores do lago negro, onde caminhavam de mãos dadas enquanto Lily ria de algo que James falava.

Ambos se esconderam em um beco e aparataram outro canto de Londres, que não ficava muito longe do Caldeirão Furado. Voltaram a caminhar sorrateiramente, mas Lily sabia que James queria falar algo. Sua mente xingava Marlene por ter dito aquilo na frente do maroto. Não que ela fosse esconder aquilo dele por muito tempo, afinal, se ele teria uma despedida de solteiro, ela também tinha direito de ter uma, certo?

-Então.. Despedida de solteiro, hum? -Começou James, olhando para Lily com um sorrisinho nos lábios. -O que vai acontecer nessa festa, posso saber, lírio?

-Claro.. se você também me disser o que vai acontecer na sua... E não adianta me fazer essa cara. Eu sei muito bem que Sirius não iria deixar passar em branco o seu último dia de solteiro. -Disse Lily, com um tom autoritário.

James puxou a mão de Lily que segurava, e envolveu os ombros da ruiva com seu braço, mantendo-a mais próxima a ele.

-Bem, suponho que terá bebidas, música, garotas...

Lily parou de andar antes mesmo que ele terminasse a palavra 'garotas'. Olhou-o surpresa, e James reconheceu a expressão que ela usava sempre que brigavam.

-E elas irão tirar a roupa pra você? Eu vou matar o Sirius! E não brinque comigo, James Potter.

-Calma, lírio. Não precisa dar um ataque de ciúmes. -Ponderou ele, parecendo se divertir com a cena. Puxou-a de volta para que voltassem a andar. -Elas não vão tirar a roupa pra mim, e se tirarem, prometo que não vou olhar...

Lily deu um tapa no ombro de James.

-Ei! -O maroto soltou uma risada. -Eu disse que não iria olhar, lírio!

-Você não me engana, James.

-Vai ser uma festa normal, Lily. Confia em mim. -Pediu o moreno, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

-Eu confio em você.. Só não no Sirius. -Informou Lily, e James gargalhou. -Eu não sei o que vai ter na minha despedida de solteiro, James. Marlene que inventou isso.

-Claro. Tal Sirius, tal Lene, não é mesmo?

-Só espero que isso não me dê trabalho...

-Por que? Ainda falta muita coisa para o casamento? Sinceramente, Lily, acho que você está exagerando. Eu já disse pra você que não precisa se preocupar. A minha mãe e a sua podem resolver as outras coisas e...

-Por Deus, James! Eu sei que elas podem fazer isso, mas a questão é que **eu** quero organizar o meu próprio casamento. Claro que eu confio na sua mãe e na minha, mas eu quero que seja tudo.. tudo perfeito. E eu não estou exagerando... Mas escolher vestido de noiva não é tão simples quanto escolher um terno, Sr. Potter. E ainda tem a comida, as flores, o bolo...

-Hey, lírio, só pelo fato de eu estar me casando com você, eu sei que vai ser tudo perfeito. Mas você está se matando a toa. Deixe a comida com os Elfos e com a mamãe.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas concordou.

Passou-se alguns minutos, e Lily contou o episódio de Petúnia no dia anterior. James fez uma careta quando soube que a irmã mais velha da namorada estava grávida. Realmente, o pensamento não era muito agradável.

James já havia conhecido Valter, marido de Petúnia. Já havia alguns meses que Sarah organizou um jantar¹ entre as filhas e os noivos, mas tudo saira por água abaixo quando Valter começou a se gabar por seu trabalho e por ter uma vida absolutamente normal, como se James e Lily vivessem em outro planeta. O maroto, claro, não deixou barato e não aguentou as provocações. E, enquanto ele e Valter discutiam, com Petúnia concordando com tudo o que o marido falava, Lily não segurou as lágrimas. A noite resultara em mais uma briga entre James e Lily, mesmo que a ruiva soubesse que ele não fosse inteiramente culpado do acontecido.

-Eu tenha pena do seu sobrinho, lírio. O garoto não terá culpa dos pais abomináveis que tem. -Comentou James. -Nossos filhos serão muito bem cuidados.

-Nós ainda nem casamos e você já está pensando em filhos?

-Claro! Criamos Sirius, agora temos que providenciar os outros..

-Vou pensar no seu caso, Potter. Mas só depois do casamento. -Disse Lily corada, com um sorrido nos lábios, antes que James lhe rubasse um beijo.

E, assim, passaram boa parte da manhã.

* * *

Quando Sirius chegou em casa¹, Remus o esperava sentado na mesa da cozinha, comendo algo que, pelo cheiro e pelo vapor quente que saia do prato, ele acabara de preparar. Sua aparência estava um pouco melhor, visto que estavam longe da próxima lua cheia.

-E aí, Aluado. -Cumprimentou Sirius, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, enquanto passava por ele, parando em frente ao seu fogão e abrindo a tampa da panela para ver o que o amigo cozinhara. -Só vou perdoar você por ter invadido a minha casa porque preparou o meu almoço.

-Achei que diria isso. -Falou Remus, antes de levar o garfo a boca. -Estava na Ordem?

-Onde mais eu estaria, querido Aluado? Voldemort não sossega o traseiro. - Sirius convocou um prato, e começou a se servir do ensopado que o amigo fizera. A comida do amigo não era tão boa quanto a de Lene mas Sirius não se importou. -Onde está Dorcas?

Remus deu de ombros, e colocou mais um punhado de comida dentro da boca. Sirius sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, esperando a resposta do amigo, que não veio.

Fora um sacrifício fazer Remus finalmente se declarar para Dorcas. Mas, mesmo depois que eles engataram no namoro, o maroto ainda se sentia desconfortável com seu problema 'peludo' todas as noites de lua cheia. Remus achava que ninguém, e principalmente Dorcas, merecia alguém que se transformava em um monstro.

Pareceu séculos o tempo em que Remus levou para finalmente se dar conta que, independentemente de ser um lobisomem, ele deveria levar uma vida normal, incluindo amigos e garotas.

-Problemas com os pais dela, de novo?

Remus descansou o garfo ao lado do prato, e suspirou. Sabia que não conseguiria fazer Sirius desistir do assunto.

-Não os culpo por não gostarem de mim, Sirius.

-E você acha que isso vai mudar se você se afastar da Dorcas? -O maroto balançou o garfo. -Francamente, você merece um pé na bunda, Aluado.

O amigo olhou estranhamente para Sirius, que continuou a comer como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

-Veja bem, ela vai ficar magoada com você. Achou que você já tinha superado esse problema. Ou que você, bem, não quer ficar com ela.

Remus se levantou da cadeira, e colocou seu prato dentro da pia. Com um aceno na varinha, fez a louça ficar imediatamente limpa e as guardou no armário.

-Não seja idiota, Aluado. Mande pelo menos uma coruja. -Sugeriu Sirius, vendo o amigo se virar para ele.

-Nunca pensei que você fosse me dizer alguma coisa útil em relação a Dorcas, Almofadinhas.

Sirius deu um sorriso torto.

-Eu tento.

Enquanto Remus escrevia a carta para a namorada, Sirius terminou com seu prato e os guardou logo em seguida. Seguiu para a sala e tirou sua blusa, jogando-a de qualquer maneira em algum canto da sala. Havia migalhas de biscoitos no seu sofá, que com certeza Peter deixara cair.

-Hey, Aluado, temos que organizar a despedida de solteiro do Pontas. -Lembrou-se ele, largando-se no sofá enquanto via o amigo despachar sua coruja por uma janela.

Remus riu, e caminhou na direção do amigo, colocando uma carta em um dos bolsos de sua calça.

-Hum, Lily sabe disso?

-Deixei isso com James. Enfim, já convidei um pessoal de Hogwarts, e algumas garotas, claro. O que acha de Uisque de Fogo, hum?

-Podemos falar com a Madame Rosmerta. Deixe essa parte comigo. Agora, eu tenho que ir. Ainda não encomendei meu traje para o casamento do Pontas. -Remus começou a caminhar em direção a porta, quando um instalo na lareira o fez parar. De dentro dela, uma mulher esguia, de cabelos claros quase batendo em seus ombros surgiu, limpando suas vestes que estavam cheias de fuligem. -Dorcas?

-Oi, Remus... Sirius. - Cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso meigo nos lábios. Sirius levantou-se do sofá e beijou a bochecha esquerda da garota.

-Olá, lobinha. -Disse o moreno, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos.

-Peter me contou que você estava aqui. -Falou Dorcas, olhando para o namorado que não via há dias.

-Bem, o casalzinho pode conversar a vontade. E sintam-se livres para alguns amassos do sofá. Eu vou tomar uma ducha. -Sirius deu um tapinha na cabeça de Remus, e depois sumiu pelo corredor, onde se ouviu o barulho de uma porta se batendo.

Dorcas olhou para Remus um pouco corada, enquanto ele ainda azarava o amigo mentalmente.

Passou-se um minutos de silêncio. Ambos olhavam para qualquer lugar, menos nos olhos um do outro. Mas, aquilo não poderia ficar daquele jeito. A loura respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

-Porque não foi me ver? E você sabe quanto tempo estou procurando por você? Toda vez que chego na sede, você não está mais lá.. O que está acontecendo, Remus? Se você não quiser ficar mais comigo, tudo bem.. Mas, bem, eu achava que eu merecia alguma explicação e...

Remus não ouviu nada que Dorcas falara. Duas semanas. Duas semanas que ele ficara a evitando, desde quando fora visitar a casa dela e teve que aguentar os olhares estranhos dos pais dela. Contudo, a saudade era inevitável, e no momento em que a viu diante de si, seu coração começou a bater feito louco.

Então, não aguentando o impulso, aproximou-se dela com a mesma rapidez com que a beijou, pegando-a de surpresa. De início, não houve reação alguma da parte dela, mas depois de alguns segundos Remus sentiu os braços dela rodearem seu pescoço e suas mãos massagearem sua nuca.

As mãos do maroto não ficaram muito tempo no rosto de Dorcas. Elas voaram como se fosse uma força involuntária para a cintura da garota, colando seus corpos. Os lábios se acariciavam, enquanto as línguas se encontravam. Que fosse as fervas a conversa, que fosse as fervas Sirius, que fosse as fervas qualquer barreira que estivesse entre eles. Eles seriam capaz de derrubar todas elas naquele momento.

Dorcas esperava uma conversa, logo depois seguida de uma briga, mas aquilo tudo evaporou quando ele a beijou. Ela e Remus estavam começando a considerar a ideia de Sirius sobre um amasso no sofá...

-Me desculpe, mas eu.. Eu não aguentei. -Disse Remus, quando separou seus lábios dos dela. As testas coladas enquanto tentavam regular a respiração. -Eu estava com muita saudade de você, Dorcas.

A loura abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele já abertos. Encararam-se por alguns minutos antes de ela finalmente se lembrar do motivo que a levara ali. Afastou-se um pouco relutante de Remus, e caminhou em direção a janela, colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos para atrás da orelha, fixando seu olhar para a vista da rua.

-Estava? Bem, não me pareceu... -Falou Dorcas, ainda olhando pela janela.

O barulho de chuveiro vindo do quarto no fundo do corredor foi só o que se ouviu por um momento.

-Er, Dorcas... -Ela, então, se virou para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. Remus teve vontade de agarrá-la mais uma vez. -Me desculpe.. Eu não queria te chatear ou algo parecido, mas é que.. Naquele dia, na sua casa...

O maroto suspirou, e começou a andar pela sala, nervoso. Era incrível seu ódio por seu eu lobisomem.

-Os seus pais...

-Eles fizeram algo de errado? Falaram alguma coisa pra você? -Perguntou Dorcas, olhando-a ansiosa.

-Não. Pelo contrário, eles me trataram muito bem, mas... Eles sabem o que eu sou, Dorcas. Eu entendo eles, de alguma forma.

-Eu não estou entendendo, Remus. O que aconteceu naquele dia?

Remus passou uma das mãos pela nuca. Céus, como falar sem colocar Dorcas contra os pais dela? Ele não queria aquilo, de jeito nenhum.

-Eu já falei pra você, Remus... Não tem problema nenhum você ser um lobisomem. Isso não muda nada..

-Eu sei, Dorcas. Mas e os olhares? Nós não podemos andar pela rua sem que alguém me olhe como se eu fosse um fantasma te assustando, ou tentando te matar.. E os seus pais.. Eles me trataram bem, mas tenho certeza que eles não querem que a única filha deles namore um monstro!

Dorcas ficou o encarando por um tempo, incrédula. Pensava que aquilo não os atrapalharia mais.

-Você está inventando coisa, Remus!

-Não estou!

-Está sim! Quase ninguém sabe que você é um lobisomem, e quanto aos meus pais.. Foi você que pediu para eu contar! -Exclamou a loura, olhando com uma expressão que mostrava raiva e ao mesmo tempo tristeza.

-Mas e os que sabem? -Indagou Remus. Um assovio lembrou-os que Sirius estava a poucos metros de ambos, no quarto. -Seus pais querem o melhor para você, Dorcas..

-Eu sei o que eles querem pra mim, Remus. Eles querem que eu seja feliz! E eu me sinto assim quando estou do seu lado. -Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos castanhos de Dorcas, e se Remus tivesse uma faca em mãos, ele já teria se matado ali mesmo. -E, se eu não me importo com que os outros pensam sobre eu namorar você, porque você se importaria? Pouco me importa o seu lado lobisomem, Remus... Não me importo com o que os outros pensam sobre você, sobre o que falam de você porque eu sei que você é muito diferente e melhor que tudo aquilo.

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar, mas o maroto não se atreveu a desviar o olhar dos olhos dela.

-Você deveria se importar com o modo como_ eu_ te olho, e não como os outros te olham. -Disse ela, por fim.

Remus abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. Vendo que ele não falaria nada, Dorcas caminhou até a lareira, onde pegou um pouco de um pozinho dentro de um vaso me cima da mesma.

-Até mais, Remus. - E sumiu pela lareira, mas não antes de anunciar seu destino.

Remus caiu sentado no sofá, tombando sua cabeça para trás, literalmente arrasado.

* * *

-E o Ivan? Monitor da Lufa-Lufa.

-Definitivamente não.

-Qual é, Pontas? Qual o seu problema com o pobre do Ivan?

-Ele saiu com a Lily no sexto ano, Almofadinhas. O cara me odeia. -Exclamou James, deitado em sua cama com um dos braços da nuca, servindo-lhe de travesseiro. -Como se eu tivesse culpa de ela ter preferido a mim...

Sirius, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, apoiava os pés em cima da comoda do amigo. Seus braços descansavam cruzados em cima de seu peito, enquanto a mão do outro levava 'feijãozinhos de todos os sabores' em sua boca. Ele ainda havia um bom estoque de doces vindos direto da Dedos de Mel, onde comprara as guloseimas na sua última aventura em Hogsmeade.

-Por isso mesmo devíamos convidá-lo. -Falou o moreno, com a boca cheia de feijãozinhos.

James fez uma careta, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Já era noite, mas o maroto continuava com a cabeça naquela manhã, junto com Lily.

-Emilia Lance? -Sugeriu Sirius, e James o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

-Não foi com ela que eu saí depois que ganhamos a taça de Quadribol no quinto ano?

-Essa mesmo. Saí com ela no Dia das Bruxas. -O moreno jogou o saco cheio de doces para o amigo. -Acho que não teria problema se ela viesse...

-É.. Convida. -Falou James, dando de ombros.

Houve uma batida na porta, e um homem alto, nem tão magro e nem tão gordo, adentrou no quarto. Seus cabelos era grisalhos, embora o sorriso em seu rosto lhe desse um ar mais jovial. No rosto, óculos muito parecidos com os de James estavam no alto de seu nariz, e os olhos eram castanhos claros.

-Olhá só! O principal Maroto acabou de chegar!- Exclamou Sirius, olhando para o pai do melhor amigo.

-Como vai, Sirius? - Perguntou Charlus Potter. -O que vocês estão aprontando?

-A despedida de solteiro do Pontas, é claro!

-Hum... E suponho que Lily esteja por dentro de tudo, não é? - Indagou o Auror, indo até a cama do filho e roubando-lhe o saco de doces, de onde tirou uma varinha de alcaçuz.

-Fico feliz que o senhor pensa muito bem de mim, pai. - Murmurou James, sentando-se em sua cama. -E, se o senhor quer saber, Lily vai ter a festa dela também.

Charlus levantou as sobrancelhas, depois deu de ombros, abocanhando seu doce.

-Justo. -Disse o auror. - E onde está Remus e Peter? Estava pensando em marcarmos uma partida de Quadribol, como nos velhos tempos, hum?

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava e ficando ao lado de Charlus, passando o braço por seus ombros.

-To dentro! E quanto ao Aluado e Rabicho.. Bem, Remus provavelmente deve estar jogado no meu sofá, lamentando a briga que ele teve com a gata dele hoje depois do almoço.. e Rabicho deve estar comendo, é claro. Mas, deixe comigo, Charlus. Quadribol é sempre prioridade.

O pai de James riu, virando-se para o filho.

-Chamem as garotas então. Um jogo antes do casamento sempre ajuda, filho... Sabe, com o nervosismo e tudo o mais.

-Não estou nervoso! - Exclamou James, ao mesmo tempo em que passava uma das mãos por seus cabelos revoltos.

-É... Pontas só fica imaginando que Lily pode cair na real e ver a besteira que está preste a fazer e fugir com o Voldemort que, dias atrás, jurou amor eterno a ela. É só isso. Ele não está nervoso. - Disse Sirius, irônico, e Charlus soltou uma risada enquanto James jogava sem piedade alguma um travesseiro na cara do amigo.

-Cala a boca, Sirius!

-Você diz isso agora. No dia do meu casamento com a sua mãe, eu estava nos nervos!-Comentou Charlus, dando um tapinha nos ombros de Sirius para caminha de volta a porta. -E não se preocupe se a noiva atrasar, James. Elas sempre se atrasam...

-Valeu, pai. Me ajudou muito.

Sirius deu uma risadinha.

-Não demorem a descer. O jantar já está na mesa. - E James e Sirius viram Charlus passar pela porta novamente, fechando atrás de si.

-Nada como um jogo de Quadribol para animar as coisas. -Disse Sirius, com um sorriso nos lábios. -E deixe que eu resolvo a lista de convidados para a sua despedida de solteiro, Pontas. Mas não se preocupe. Não chamarei nenhum ex da sua ruivinha.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Sirius comendo seus doces e James, pensando no dia de seu casamento. E se Sirius tivesse razão? E se Lily o abandonasse no altar? Eles não tinham um histórico cheio de amores até quase um ano atrás. Viviam brigando, a ruiva o xingando enquanto ele se divertia com outras garotas.

James balançou a cabeça, tirando a ideia de sua mente. Não. Lily o amava, tinha certeza disso. Ela não teria coragem de o deixar plantado no altar, sozinho. Estava delirando. Seu pai tinha razão.. ele estava nervoso! Faltava apenas 6 dias! Ele, James Potter, estava nervoso! Ele riu da própria desgraça.

Não tinha motivos para ficar nervoso, ele pensou. Ela aceitara se casar com ele, então ela certamente iria fazer aquilo.

As vezes, enquanto beijava Lily, James pensava se não estava em mais um de seus sonhos. Foram anos flertando com ela, tentando desesperadamente uma chance, convidando-a para passeios em Hogsmeade, que ele até chegava a duvidar de que eles realmente estavam finalmente juntos.

E quando beijou-a pela primeira vez.. Ah.. Foi como ganhar a taça de Quadribol todos os dias. Bem, primeiro beijo de_ verdade_. Primeiro que ela o correspondeu. Pois já havia perdido as contas de quantos beijinhos inocentes ele já havia roubado da ruiva. Ele sempre se pagava lembrando de quando ela finalmente cedeu...

_-Cheguei! -Anunciou James, ainda com sua roupa de Quadribol, entrando na sala onde dividia com Lily os afazeres de Monitor-Chefe._

_-Atrasado, Potter. -Falou a ruiva, que fazia algum de seus deveres de casa em sua mesa, no outro lado da sala e levantou os olhos quando ele entrou, e o achou lindo, claro. Ainda mais vestido com o uniforme de Quadribol.. _

_James sentou-se em sua cadeira, de frente para sua mesa, onde largou-se, deitando a cabeça em cima de seu braço._

_-Estou morto, ruiva. Vamos logo fazer essa ronda. _

_-Pois você deveria organizar melhor os seus horários! Eu já fiz a ronda.-Lily ainda o olhava, e via que ele estava claramente cansado. _

_-O que? Você fez a ronda sozinha? - Perguntou ele, levantando a cabeça para olha-la. Ela, no entanto, voltou a atenção para sua redação de Poções. -Vocês está ficando louca? _

_-O que está dizendo? -Ela não o olhou, apenas molhou a pena no tinteiro para voltar a escrever. _

_-Mérin, Lily! Você é uma nascida trouxa! -Exclamou, exasperado. _

_-Eu sei. _

_-Não seja boba! Você deveria ter me esperado! E se acontecesse algo com você?_

_-Não exagere, Potter. Foi só uma ronda. O que diabos poderia ter acontecido comigo? _

_-Talvez o mesmo que aconteceu com a garota da Lufa-Lufa! -James estava preocupado, e começava a se irritar com a indiferença de Lily. -Atacaram ela porque ela era nascida trouxa! E eu tenho quase certeza que isso tem dedo do Malfoy. Você deveria ter me esperando. Foi muita irresponsabilidade sua, Evans. _

_Houve um estampido quando Lily deixou a pena cair no chão. Ela levantou a cabeça, com o rosto um pouco vermelho. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seus olhos verdes estavam ferozes. James a achou linda, mesmo ela estando furiosa. _

_-Irresponsabilidade? Quem é você para me falar sobre irresponsabilidade? Que eu me lembre, foi você que chegou atrasado para a ronda! _

_-Eu estava em um treino! A partida contra a Corvinal é nesse final de semana! Temos que treinar, a não ser que você queira que a gente perca. _

_-Ah, claro.. Quadribol! -Lily encostou suas costas em sua gaveta, e James percebeu que ela estava sem a capa do uniforme. Vestia apenas sua saia preta e sua camisa de botões brancas, que realçava a cor de seus cabelos rubros. -Será que os meninos desse castelo não pensam em outra coisa? _

_-Você está mudando de assunto! Por que não me esperou? Alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com você!_

_Pronto. Mais uma vez, estavam brigando. James estava achando bom demais passar quase uma semana sem brigar com a ruiva, até pensou que finalmente estavam evoluindo. Até aquele momento. _

_-Não aconteceu nada comigo, Potter! E eu não preciso de ninguém para me defender, muito menos você! -Ela levantou-se da cadeira, irritada, e começou a arrumar suas coisas em cima da mesa. Houve um barulho irritante quando James arrastou sua cadeira, levantando-se também. _

_-Deixe de ser orgulhosa! Eu só estou me preocupando com você! -Disse o maroto, dando a volta por sua mesa e chegando mais perto da de Lily. _

_-Se você realmente se preocupasse teria chegado no horário! -Exclamou Lily, dando a volta por sua mesa, ficando de frente para James. Ela arrependeu-se do que disse no mesmo instante em que a boca de James se abria em um 'O'. Aquilo mostrava que ela se importava, que ela queria a companhia dele. Mas não era verdade.. era? _

_James passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos, suspirando. _

_-Olha, Lily... Eu tentei, ok? Eu estou me esforçando ao máximo com o time porque esse é o nosso último ano! Eu não quero perder o campeonato, mas isso não quer dizer que eu só me importe com Quadribol. Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude, e você deveria sim ter me esperado! Eu não demorei tanto assim._

_-Você deveria ter marcado o treino mais cedo, Potter. -Disse Lily, olhando-o. -Mas.. Tudo bem. Da próxima vez, eu espero você. Mas só para evitar brigas como essa, porque eu sei muito bem me defender!_

_James revirou os olhos. _

_-Você não está vendo que eu estou preocupado com você? -Ele deu um passo para mais perto da ruiva. Foi involuntário. Bem, talvez o fato de ela estar completamente linda naquela noite tivesse ajudado um pouco no ato. -Eu não iria suportar se acontecesse algo com você, Lily... _

_Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquelas palavras. Seus olhos pareciam ter ficado presos nos dele, assim como seus pés, que não obedeciam o comando de seu cérebro para se afastarem de James. _

_-V-você não precisa se preocupar comigo, James..._

**_James!_**_ Será que ele ouviu bem, mesmo? Lily acabara de lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome! Aquilo era bastante raro, e considerando o fato de que eles haviam acabado de sair de uma briga, aquilo o instigou a continuar, e deu mais um passo, ficando consideravelmente próximo a ela, sentindo seu perfume de flores entrar por suas narinas. Ela o olhava atordoada, com os olhes incrivelmente verdes. _

_-Eu sei... Mas é mais forte que eu, Lily... Você é importante demais. - Ele sorriu de leve ao ver a ruiva desviar os olhos dos seus e encarar seus lábios. Aproximou-se mais, o bastante para sentir a respiração dela se misturar com a sua. Passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto os olhos dela voltavam para seus olhos. _

_-O-o que você está fazendo? -Perguntou Lily, com a voz quase morrendo. Suas pernas tremendo, enquanto suas mãos involuntariamente pousavam no peito de James. _

_Ele deu um sorrisinho antes de responder:_

_-Você sabe o que eu vou fazer, Lily..._

_E beijou-a._

_E Lily não o afastou. _

_James tomou os lábios da ruiva nos seus em um beijo calmo, mas cheio de sentimentos. Por Deus, ele gostava tanto dela... Seu braço direito apertou a cintura dela contra si, enquanto a outra mão subiu por suas costas, para passear por entre as mechas ruivas. Lily, no entanto, ficou na pontinha dos pés, e deixou com que ele aprofundasse o beijo, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele. Estava completamente rendida. _

_Ele sentia as mãos delicadas de Lily bagunçando seus cabelos, e sorriu por entre o beijo. Ele sempre soube que ela não teria forças para resistir por muito tempo... A boca da ruiva era como ele sempre imaginou: completamente deliciosa de se beijar. O maroto ouviu um resmungo vindo dela quando dele a apertou mais em sues braços, como se tivesse certificando-se de que aquilo não era mesmo um sonho. _

_-Lily... -Falou James, com sua voz rouca, quando ele parou de beijá-la, mas não distanciou seu rosto do dela. -Fica comigo, Lily... _

_Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas puxou-o pela nuca para seus lábios grudarem novamente nos dele, começando um beijo mais feroz que o anterior. James não reclamou, apenas retribuiu com mais fervor, tirando Lily do chão. _

_Não importava que havia acabado de brigar com ele, não importava o fato de ele ter se atrasado para a ordem, não importava que ele fosse James Potter. Lily não estava preocupada com nada naquele momento, apenas em manter seus lábios nos dele até que seus pulmões clamassem por ar. _

_-Eu não aguento mais, Lily..-Voltou a dizer James, com a respiração ofegante, enquanto Lily encostava a cabeça em seu peito. - Namora comigo, Lily..?_

_Ela afastou seu rosto do peito dele, abrindo seus olhos e se deparando com um maroto de cabelos totalmente bagunçados e com o óculos torto na cara. _

_Incapaz de dizer alguma coisa naquele momento, Lily apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e viu um sorriso lindo nascer nos lábios de James. Então, voltaram-se a se beijar._

_Lily não conseguiria lhe negar nada naquele momento..._

Ele lembrava-se bem daquele dia, e achava que nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Ele e Lily passaram boa parte da noite trancados na sala, se beijando. Não pensando em nada, a não ser em eles mesmos. Ficaram lá, sentados no chão, de mãos dadas e de lábios colados, até finalmente conseguirem se desgrudar um do outro, lembrando-se de que teria o outro dia.. e o outro, e a outra semana, os outros meses e até o fim da vida deles...

-Você ouviu o que eu disse, Pontas? - Perguntou Sirius, que estava em pé do lado da porta, olhando-o.

-Hã? Que é?

-Disse que a sua mãe está nos chamando! Anda logo que eu estou faminto. A comida do Aluado não chega nem aos pés da dos elfos dessa casa...

* * *

_1- Esse jantar com Petúnia e Valter e James e Lily realmente aconteceu. Tia J.K. Rowling revelou isso em um dos primeiros capítulos do Pottemore._

_2- Sirius passou a morar sozinho desde seus 17 anos, sendo sustentado pelo dinheiro de um tio falecido. Essa informação consta em HP5._

* * *

**N/A**: Heeey.. Olha eu aqui com o segundo capítulo. =). A fic ainda tem poucos leitores, mas sei que é assim mesmo no começo.

Eu não sei porque, mas eu não gostei desse cap. Vocês gostaram? Me contem, hein! Essa fic terá Remus e Dorcas e também Sirius e Marlene (eles virão no próximo cap). Mas, claro, a fic será focada principalmente no James e na Lily, os meus fofos! ^^'

Respondendo os comentários dos não logados: (foi só um, mas eu amei U-U)

**Sarah Black**: Que bom que gostou, Saaaaaah! Você se viu na fic? kkkkk Comenta nesse cap, hein! Bjos!

Beeem...Preciso da opinião de vocês! Não me deixem na mão.

Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Giks xxxx


	3. Tensão pré-casamento e lua-de-mel?

**~ Umas coisinhas a considerar: Não vou escrever a morte de nenhum personagem nessa fic. Nunca teria coragem para escrever isso =(. A fanfic vai apenas até a lua-de-mel do James e da Lily, ok? Sem mortes U-U**

**E eu estava relendo os dois caps anteriores.. e, meu Mérlin, quantos erros! Mil desculpas por isso. Vou tentar ser menos cega e digitar direitinho =). **

**Vamos a fic xD **

* * *

Ele achava que não poderia existir sensação melhor que aquela. Bem, quando há uma garota nos braços de Sirius Black, ele não ligava mais para nenhuma distração a não ser a dos lábios da garota colados aos seus. Mas, considerando o fato de que o maroto tinha a 'fama' de pegador, ele bem que estava bem comportado naquela noite.

Sirius estava sentado no sofá de sua casa com Marlene McKinnon sentada de lado em seu colo. A morena tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço do maroto. Ela gostava de passear com as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos de Sirius, enquanto sentia os lábios dele em movimento com os seus. Uma das mãos do maroto estava pousada inocentemente - por incrível que pareça - na coxa direita dela, no espaço entre a barra da saia e o joelho, enquanto o outro braço rodeava a cintura da morena. Apesar de estarem bastante calmos naquela noite, ambos podiam sentir o calor que subia por suas espinhas toda vez em que paravam pra respirar e logo depois recomeçarem de onde tinham parado.

Peter estava na cozinha, provavelmente assaltando o armário do amigo, mas nem Marlene e nem Sirius pareciam se importar.

Sirius havia acabado de chegar da casa de James quando viu Marlene em seu sofá, completamente linda usando uma blusa de mangas e uma saia. Ela abriu um sorriso quando o viu e esse não demorou para a tomar nos braços. Já havia se passado minutos, talvez horas, eles só se preocupavam em manter seus lábios colados. O único problema era a falta de ar, mas ela não deixava que suas bocas se mantivessem afastadas por muito tempo. Sirius beijava muito bem, mas ela resolveu guardar isso pra ela, afinal, o ego dele já era consideravelmente grande.

-Você vai ficar aqui essa noite, não vai? -Indagou Sirius. Ele começou a fazer um carinho na coxa de Marlene, com o polegar da mão que ele ainda não se atrevera a subir para baixo da saia dela.

Ok. Não é como se eles ainda não tivessem ido para a cama juntos. O maroto não era nenhum santinho, mas ela tinha que admitir que ele despertava nela algo totalmente louco. Algo cujo ela não conseguia controlar.

E também não era como se eles transassem todos os dias e todas as noites, embora Marlene duvidasse de que aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria. Como fora mesmo que Lily dissera que eles eram? Ah, foguentos! Lily os chamara de foguentos em uma noite quando ela acidentalmente os pegou em um amasso no sofá do salão comunal da Grifinória. Bem, aquela cena não fora totalmente culpa de Marlene. Sirius poderia ser bem persuasivo em alguns momentos.

-Acho que... -Uma coruja batendo o bico na janela impediu com que a morena respondesse.

Sirius colocou-a sentada no sofá e levantou-se, caminhando até a janela para receber a carta que a coruja trazia. Marlene viu um sorrisinho nos lábios do maroto ao ler o conteúdo do pergaminho que ele tinha em mãos.

-O que é?

-Apenas o pessoal confirmando presença na despedida do Pontas. -Respondeu o moreno, largando o pergaminho de qualquer jeito em cima de uma poltrona. -Vocês vão fazer uma pra ruivinha, não é?

-É claro que vamos. O noivo não é o único a ter direito a uma despedida de solteiro, Sirius. - Marlene se acomodou no sofá, cruzando os braços. -Eu só espero que o James não faça nada que comprometa o casamento...

Sirius sorriu, enquanto um barulho de talheres vinham da cozinha.

-Você sabe muito bem que o Pontas é paradão na Lily. Ele não vai aprontar nada. E, além do mais, ele vai estar comigo.

-É exatamente isso que me preocupa.

Ele deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho sínico na cara, antes de levantar sua camisa e jogá-la em cima de Marlene.

-Não se preocupe. Se o Pontas sair da linha, ele vai se ver comigo. -Ela revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir. Pegou a blusa dele que havia caído em seu colo e colocou-a nos ombros. -Agora, eu vou tomar um banho. (**N/A**: Homens cheirosos são uma tortura! *-*)

Ele se inclinou, apoiando os braços um de cada lado do rosto de Marlene, no sofá, e ao invés de beijar-lhe a boca, ele deixou um beijo na curva do pescoço da garota, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Você sabe o caminho do chuveiro, não sabe?

Sirius correu antes que Marlene pudesse acertá-lo com sua própria blusa.

Ela ainda pôde ouvir o riso do maroto vindo do quarto, e revirou os olhos. Sirius era impossível.. E ela não estava reclamando! Fora exatamente aquilo que a fizera render-se as cantadas dele.

Ficou por alguns minutos sozinha na sala, e quando ouviu novamente o barulho de Peter na cozinha, ela se levantou para ir até lá, mas parou ao notar um brilhosinho vindo da carta que Sirius largara na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Ela franziu a testa e caminhou para mais perto. Aquilo era um coração? Um coração desenhado com tinta brilhosa e_ rosa_?

Marlene pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler. Como ela suspeitava, a carta era de uma garota, mas ela estava realmente confirmando presença na festa de James, como Sirius dissera. O problema era o modo como ela havia escrito aquilo...

_"Meu lindo"_ ?

_"Ficarei muito feliz em rever você" _?

_"Nosso último encontro foi maravilhoso, espero que possamos repeti-lo..."_ ?

O que diabos era aquilo, afinal? Uma raiva repentina subiu pelo corpo de Marlene, fazendo-a querer rasgar em pedacinhos aquele pergaminho que, além de coraçõezinhos, estava impregnado de perfume! Ela não podia suportar tal ousadia.

A morena largou o pergaminho de volta na poltrona e sentou-se novamente no sofá. O que estava acontecendo? Marlene odiava ter que admitir que estava se corroendo de ciúmes. Ciúmes de Sirius!

Certo. Ela e Sirius estavam juntos fazia um tempinho, mas o que eles realmente tinham? Um rolo? Ele nunca havia a pedido em namoro. Simplesmente havia beijado-a quando ela aceitara sair com ele e, a partir daquele encontro em Hogsmeade, os dois começaram a se encontrar cada vez mais. Simples assim. Ambos nunca nem ao menos se referiram um ao outro como namorados.

Ela tinha consciência de cada olhar invejoso que as garotas de Hogwarts lançavam a ela todos os dias em que ela e Sirius beijavam-se em público. E nunca, _nunca_, até aquele momento, sentira ciumes do maroto.

Achando-se completamente estranha, calçou seus sapatos que ela havia tirado em busca de maior conforto, e caminhou até a cozinha, onde encontrou Peter abocanhando um saco de fritas.

-Diga a Sirius que eu tive que ir. - Disse Marlene.

Peter balançou a cabeça gorducha positivamente para a garota, mas sem em nenhum momento tirar os olhos de sua comida.

Podia-se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado quando Marlene abriu a porta da sala e passou por ela, estranhando-se mais do que em qualquer outro momento.

* * *

5. Esse era o número de dias que faltava para Lily acrescentar o sobre-nome 'Potter' ao seu nome. Seu coração batia mais forte ao lembrar-se daquele detalhe, enquanto tomava café naquela manhã.

Lily se servia de torradas enquanto ouvia o assovio da mãe vindo da área onde ficava a máquina de lavar roupas. Claro, ela fazia suas refeições sem exagero, pois queria estar deslumbrante no dia de seu casamento. Sarah, sua mãe, dizia que a ruiva não precisava se preocupar com aquilo, mas ela tinha ouvido a história de sua vizinha, quando esta dissera que não tinha facilidade para engordar e, no dia de seu casamento, seu vestido quase a sufocou. Então, Lily preferia se prevenir, cuidando de sua alimentação. Tentando manter o corpo em ótima forma, embora ela nunca tivesse aumentado seu manequim. Ela estava muito satisfeita em vestir 36¹.

-Quais as tarefas para hoje, Lils? - Perguntou o pai da ruiva, que visualizava o jornal daquele dia.

-Nada.

-O que? Você já resolveu tudo?

-É claro que não, pai. -Respondeu Lily, para logo depois tomar um gole de seu leite quente. -James disse que eu estava exagerando... Bem, eu acho que ele tinha um poco de razão...O que você acha?

-Você está apenas ansiosas, Lils. Nada fora do normal. Mas James tem razão. Deixe o resto com a sua mãe, querida.

-Não... Isso seria injusto. E também, acho que não tem mais nada pra escolher..Eu apenas... apenas tenho medo de que, não sei, tudo saia errado.

Richard deu uma risada. _Mulheres_.

-Por acaso você anda tendo sonhos? -Perguntou ele, olhando-a por cima do jornal.

-Alguns.. Por que?

-Porque dizem que quando sonhamos que algo dê errado, é porque, na verdade, dará tudo certo.

-Céus,pai! Eu sonhei que estava tudo perfeito! -Exclamou Lily, jogando o cabelo para as costas e Richard arrependeu-se imediatamente do que dissera.

-Querida, por Deus, não fique nervosa. São apenas.. são apenas sonhos! E eu deveria ter ficado calado...

Lily suspirou, não conseguindo segurar o riso de si mesma, por quase ter tido um colapso ou algo pior.

-Tudo bem.. Eu não vou acreditar nisso. Mas, bem, é melhor que eu não tenha sonhos até o dia do casamento.

-Suponho que exista um feitiço para isso, não é? -Ele virou a página do jornal, olhando para a filha mais nova.

-Uma poção, na verdade. -Disse Lily, passando um pouco de geleia em sua torrada.

Passou-se alguns minutos até que ela percebesse de que o pai a olhava por cima do jornal, parecendo analisá-la, como se estivesse a procura de algo errado.

-O que foi? Me sujei?

-Não, Lils... Você apenas está diferente.

-Hum... Diferente. Mas de um jeito bom, certo?

Richard riu, fechando o jornal e colocando-o em cima da mesa.

-Sim, de um jeito bom. -Ele bebeu um pouco de seu café antes de continuar. -Apenas estava pensando em como você e sua irmã cresceram rápido. Como Petúnia nasceu primeiro, foi fácil notar que ela estava crescida. Mas você Lily... Eu sempre a vi como a minha caçula. E agora, veja só.. Você vai se casar!

-Pai... Não acredito que você vai começar com esse discurso antes do dia...

-Ora, apenas estou falando a verdade. -Richard limpou a boca com um lenço de papel antes de se levantar da cadeira. -Sei que James é um bom rapaz e cuidará muito bem de você. Mas, qualquer coisa, você sabe... O seu quarto sempre vai estar aqui para você...

-Ah, eu sabia! -Exclamou Sarah, ao entrar na cozinha, ouvindo o que o marido dissera. -Não se preocupe, filha. Pelo menos seu pai está falando isso agora, e não antes de você entrar na igreja, assim você não corre o risco de entra de cara inchada.

Lily riu, e logo depois viu os pais trocarem um selinho, sempre apaixonados.

-Tenha um bom dia, Lils. -Richard beijou o topo da cabeça da filha. Ele sempre fazia aquilo antes de ir para o trabalho. -Vejo vocês no jantar.

Não demorou muito para a ruiva sair depois que seu pai foi trabalhar. O bebê da vizinha berrava enquanto o sol esquentava o asfalto, onde ela atravessava

Lily aparatou em um beco, certificando-se de que nenhum trouxa tinha a notado, e saiu caminhando, desviando dos passos apressados de homens e mulheres a caminho do trabalho e de crianças correndo em direção a escola. Era difícil dizer qual dos dois 'mundos' (**N/A**: Isso me pareceu tão Hannah Montana...) ela gostava mais: o dos trouxas ou os dos bruxos. Lily não achava que poderia viver sem os dois, mas, naquele momento, ela preferia o mundo dos bruxos.

O Caldeirão Furado continuava com a mesma aparência de sempre. Havia alguns bruxos mexendo suas xícaras com a varinhas enquanto outros, sentados de frente para o balcão esperando suas bebidas, liam um exemplo do Profeta Diário. Alguns curiosos levantaram os olhos quando Lily adentrou no local.

-Lily! -Dordas Meadowes estava sentada em um dos bancos de frente para o balcão, bebendo um suco de abóbora. Ela levantou-se e abraçou a ruiva, que caminhou até ela. -O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim atrás de uma poção.. Você sabe, não posso fazer isso em casa. Mas e você?

-Bem... -A loura se virou e pegou sua bolça em cima do balcão, antes de dirigir a palavra para um homem de estatura média, de cabelos castanhos e enrolados. -Muito obrigada pela noite, Nick. Foi realmente adorável.

Nick sorriu para Dorcas e, enquanto ambos se despediam, Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Dorcas!

-Que? Você não ia no Beco? -A loura a puxava, envergonhada, em direção da parede de tijolos.

-Você.. Você dormiu com aquele cara?!

Dorcas fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto buscava a varinha em um espaço entre as vestes. Lily ainda a olhava estupefata, como se acabasse de ser atingida por um feitiço azarante.

-Mérlin, é claro que não, Lily! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

-Você acabou de agradecer pela noite que tiveram!

-É.. É verdade. - Dorcas sentiu seu rosto esquentar. -Mas não é nada disso que você está pensando, Lily. Por Mérlin! Nós não..

-Então pode me explicar porque você está com vergonha? Dorcas.. O Remus! E-ele..

-Calma, deixa eu explicar... Eu e Nick.. Foi apenas um jantar, ta legal?

-Bem, o modo como você disse me fez parecer que foi a noite toda! -Acusou a ruiva.

-Nós apenas jantamos! Ele trabalha com o meu pai, e nos encontramos por acaso. Eu não vi mal nenhum em aceitar seu convite para um jantar.

Dorcas segurou a varinha na mão, mas não tocou nos tijolos. Ficou encarando a amiga que parecia desconfiar de alguma coisa.

-Ok.. Ele tentou algo, mas não aconteceu nada! E pare de olhar pra mim como se eu fosse uma criminosa! Jantamos e depois descobri que ele estava hospedado aqui também. Foi apenas isso. Voltamos a nos encontrar agora de manhã.

-Por que, diabos, você está hospedada no Caldeirão Furado?

Dorcas abaixou a cabeça, e Lily viu uma expressão de tristeza tomar conta do rosto da amiga.

-Briguei com os meus pais.

-Oh... Sinto muito...

-Não sinta. Foi por uma boa causa. - Dorcas ergueu sua varinha e tocou nos devidos tijolos da parede em sua frente. Imediatamente, os tijolos começaram a se afastar, dando passagem para que ela e Lily entrassem no Beco Diagonal que nem estava tão cheio. Vendo que a ruiva a olhava enigmática, Dorcas suspirou. -Foi por Remus.

-Pensei que seus pais gostassem dele. -Ponderou Lily, desviando-se de uma bruxa rechonchuda e curvada que segurava um caldeirão esfumaçante.

-E gostam, mas...

-Mas não querem que você namore com um lobisomem, não é? -Lily completou.

Dorcas balançou a cabeça.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas lojas, em busca da poção de Lily, Dorcas contou sua discussão com o namorado para a amiga. Remus e Dorcas raramente brigavam, comparados a ela e James. E também não era nem um pouco 'assanhados', como Sirius e Marlene. No entanto, ambos tinham que enfrentar um problema do qual não podia sem livrar.

-Remus está sendo..

-Burro? Porque, Lily, eu não me importo.. Você sabe.

-Apenas dê um tempo a ele, Doe. Remus tem a cabeça no lugar e gosta muito de você. Ele vai se desculpar, você vai ver.

-Eu amo ele, Lily.. Mesmo. Mas as vezes a minha vontade é de socá-lo.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e riu logo depois. Entregou alguns galeões e saiu da loja, já com sua poção em mãos.

-Nisso eu te entendo. Eu sempre tenho vontade de fazer isso com James...

As duas amigas entraram na Floreios e Borrões, e Lily comprou mais um livro do qual se ocuparia e se distrairia, embora Dorcas não aprovasse a ideia. Encontraram alguns colegas de Hogwarts e passaram algumas horas, rindo e se divertindo, fazendo a loura se esquecer de seus problemas com Remus.

Mesmo que os amassem, era bom passar horas sem penar em seus marotos.

* * *

James terminava de vestir a camisa quando alguém adentrou seu quarto, fechando a porta assim que passou por ela. Ele estava prestes a reclamar por não terem batido na porta, mas quando viu quem era, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e seu coração disparou, como se houvesse descobrido naquele momento de que era completamente apaixonado por ela.

-Voc... -Lily ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida. _Muito_ bem interrompida, já que James puxou-a pelo braço e grudou seus lábios no dela, iniciando um beijo caloroso. E ela não teve outra opção e nem outra reação a não ser a correspondê-lo, beijando-o de volta, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do maroto, tentando ficar mais perto.

-Eu sei que nos vimos ontem, mas parece que foi a uma eternidade.. - Disse James, quando terminou o beijo. Liy, ainda em seus braços, riu.

-Tem razão. - Ela ajeitou os óculos do moreno, para se afastar logo depois, colocando a bolsa de lado que carregava em cima da escrivaninha encostada na parede. -Você vai sair?

James bagunçou os cabelos com a mão direita.

-Ia, hum.. na Ordem.

Ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, James esperando a ruiva falar algo.

Quando Dumbledore os convidaram para entrarem na Ordem da Fênix, ambos tiveram uma discussão. James pedindo para que ela não entrasse, e Lily insistindo em entrar, alegando de que ela tinha o mesmo direito que ele. Ficaram dois longos dias sem se falarem direito, até que o maroto se acostumasse com a entrada da ruiva na Ordem.

Mas, Dumbledore fizera questão de ausentar Lily das tarefas da organização, já que ela estava prestes a se casar, e ela até desconfiava de que James tenha pedido algo a ele. O problema era que Lily não conseguia ficar parada, sabendo que James estaria correndo perigo cumprindo missões e enfrentando Comensais da Morte.

-Não ia em nem uma missão, ok? Apenas iria saber como andam as coisas. - Falou o maroto, com um suspiro.

-James... Eu não mando em você, é só que... -Ela caminhou até a cama dele, no centro do cômodo, e sentou-se nela, olhando-o. - Está acontecendo várias coisas.. Você-Sabe-Quem está cada vez mais.. louco e eu fico preocupada não só com você, mas com sem cabeça do Sirius e também com Remus.. Com todo mundo, na verdade.

-Lily, estamos trocando os papéis. Era eu que deveria me preocupar. Voldemort está atacando nascidos-trouxas!

A ruiva desviou seu olhar para suas mãos.

-Eu sei, eu sei.. Mas... Dá pra você pelo menos me avisar ou... esperar até depois do casamento para ir até lá? Assim poderemos ir juntos.

James caminhou mais para perto de onde Lily estava, colocando uma das mãos no bolço da frente de sua calça jeans. Ele esperou que ela o olhasse antes de responder.

-Tudo bem, lírio... Mas saiba que eu vou cobrar muito caro por isso.

Lily riu, largando-se na cama, fazendo seus cabelos rubros se espalharem pelo colchão. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e um cansaço subir por seu corpo. Ela passara a manhã toda e a metade da tarde no Beco Diagonal. O sol brilhava no céu pelas últimas horas antes que escurecesse.

-Vai? -Indagou Lily, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Vou. -Respondeu James, deitando-se por cima do corpo do Lily na cama, olhando-a nos olhos com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Não demorou muito para que o maroto beijasse Lily novamente naquele dia, e ela sentiu-se imensamente satisfeita por ele fazer aquilo. O peso de James contra seu corpo era totalmente agradável, já que ele apoiava metade de seu peso em um dos braços. E quando o beijo se aprofundou, Lily puxou James mias para junto de si, bagunçando os cabelos escuros com as mãos.

Se ele pudesse, não sairia daquela posição nunca mais. Ter Lily tão próximo de si era tudo o que ele queria, e considerando o fato de que eles estavam no quarto dele, na cama dele com ele em cima dela, sua consciência corria pra longe.

Quando o ar fez falta, James desceu os beijos pelo rosto de Lily, em direção ao pescoço alvo, onde a fez se arrepiar. Beijava cada pedacinho da pele dela, desde seu queixo até o pedaço de seu ombro que a blusa que ela trajava deixava a mostra. Ela suspirou, sentindo os lábios dele contra sua pele. Ela adorava quando James fazia aquilo.

Uma sensação muito boa apoderou-se de Lily, fazendo-a querê-lo o mais perto que conseguisse. A ruiva puxou-o para outro beijo, e sentiu uma das mãos de James adentrarem sua blusa, acariciando sua cintura.

Certo. Aquela sensação não era exatamente nova. É claro que James e Lily já haviam dado alguns amassos, ainda mais levando em consideração de que estudavam em Hogwarts e passavam 24 horas juntos. Muitas vezes, em meio a uma ronda, James a pegava de surpresa, puxando-a e a imprensando contra uma parede de um corredor vazio, tomando seus lábios nos dele. Passavam bons e prazerosos minutos daquela maneira, até que a ruiva o lembrasse de suas responsabilidades. E por mais que eles namorassem a quase um ano, James e Lily nunca ultrapassaram os limites de um amasso. A virgindade² de Lily continuava intacta.

A mão que se encontrava na cintura de Lily, desceu lentamente, quase não tocando-a, até chegar na coxa esquerda da ruiva, e segurá-la, puxando-a para cima, fazendo ele se acomodar mais confortavelmente sobre o corpo de Lily.

-James... -Ela suspirou, sentindo seu corpo queimar. Uma das mãos dele subindo e descendo, acariciando e apertando de leve sua coxa esquerda, causava uma espécia de neblina em sua mente, tapando qualquer pensamento que englobava Dorea Potter no andar de baixo ou de que a porta não estava trancada. Ela, então, decidiu seguir seu desejo, e subiu a camisa de James, e jogou-a em algum canto do quarto com a ajuda dele. As coisas realmente estavam esquentando.

Sentiu os músculos de James se contraindo contra suas mãos, quando acariciou as costas do maroto. Ele, no entanto, revesava os beijos entre os lábios e o pescoço de Lily, antes de tirar-lhe também a blusa e passar a beijar seu colo e as sardas espalhadas pela pele que o sutiã preto não escondia.

Foi só quando James tocou na parte de trás de seus sutiã, encostando no fecho do mesmo, fazendo movimentos para abri-lo, que Lily conseguiu recuperar um pouco de sua sanidade, que estava coberta com aquela neblina que tapava seus pensamentos coerentes.

-James... Temos que parar... -Tentou Lily, embora sua mão continuassem a apertá-lo contra sim.

-Eu sei.. -Murmurou James, com a voz rouca, contra o ombro de Lily. -Mas.. está muito bom.. assim.

-Uhuum... Não quero parar.

-Nem eu... -E voltou a beijá-la, aproveitando a maravilhosa sensação de estar tão perto dela, querendo mais que tudo tirar-lhe o jeans que impedia de sentir a pele macia das pernas dela.

Lily juntou todas as forças do mundo para, carinhosamente, postar as mão nos ombros do maroto, e afastá-lo, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo quando teve que separa seus lábios dos dela.

-James... Acho que.. Acho que estamos pulando para a l-lua-de-mel..

Ele encarou-a por algum segundos, com a respiração ofegante, e levantou-se, sua mão deslizando pela coxa, joelho e perna esquerda de Lily. Ela sentou-se junto com ele, procurando sua blusa, que estava jogada bem ao seu lado.

-Certo. -Disse James, vendo-a colocar novamente a blusa, controlando-se para não puxá-la para junto de si.

Ele levantou-se da cama, e caminhou até o local onde sua blusa havia ido parar, para logo depois vesti-la novamente. Bagunçou um pouco os cabelos antes de sentar de novo no colchão, perto de Lily.

A ruiva sorriu para ele, e sentou-se em seu colo, de lado, apoiando um dos lados da face contra o peito de James.

Lily não era uma 'puritana'. Não era totalmente contra relações sexuais antes do casamento, embora ela tivesse uma concepção diferente de algumas garotas sobre sexo. E, é claro que ela sentia desejos como qualquer uma, ainda mais namorando James Potter, mas quando ele a pedira em casamento, resolveu esperar até a lua-de-mel para consumar o ato.

Ela sabia que as coisas não eram tão fácies para James.

-Depois do casamento...

-Eu sei, lírio, eu sei... Mas é bem difícil se controlar com você não facilitando nada para mim, sabia? Mérlin sabe o quanto eu quero que esse casamento chegue logo.

Lily riu diante do maroto, e depois fechou os olhos, relaxando nos braços dele como se fosse um bebê no colo da mãe.

-Então foi por isso que você me pediu em casamento, Potter?

-Foi apenas um dos motivos.. -Ele recebeu um tapinha no ombro pelo o que dissera. -Eu amo você, lírio.

* * *

_1- Não sei se na Grã-Bretanha o tamanho das roupas são com o mesmo sistema que os daqui, então resolvi deixar no modo brasileiro mesmo._

_2- Não. Eu não tenho certeza de que Lily casou-se virgem, mas, eu fiz as minhas contas.. E constatei que ela se casou com 18 ou 19.. e descobriu que estava grávida de Harry alguns meses depois, já que ela o teve com 20. Então, considerando o fato de que ela e James se casaram muito jovens, preferi deixar que ela perdesse a virgindade depois do casamento. _

* * *

**N/A**: heeeeey.. Como vão? Mais um cap saindo, e até que eu gostei desse, embora esperasse que ficasse melhor.

Enfim.. A fic ta começando agora e ainda tem poucos caps, mas eu já vi que tem alguns acompanhando, e ei.. não custa nada deixar uma review! U-U Anima muito a autora, sabia? shaushau Me digam a opinião de vocês, o que acharam do cap.. qualquer coisa, só não me deixam no vácuo.

Bem, o próximo cap talvez demore mais que os outros porque entrei para uma turma específica na minha escola, onde a carga horária é maior e onde cobram mais do aluno. Mas não se preocupem.. Não irei demorar muito. O máximo, duas semanas, mas acho que os caps vem em um tempo menor que esse, a não ser que aconteça algum imprevisto.

Bem, então é isso. Não esqueçam de me dizer o que estão achando. É realmente importante pra mim.

Beijinhoos!

Giks xxx


	4. Conversas constrangedoras e lingeries

**~ Heey. Só pra constar, eu desfiz alguns errinhos de digitação do cap anterior, mas sei que deve ter outros. Me desculpem por isso, mas vou tentar digitar o mais cuidadosamente possível. **

**Me desculpem por não ter respondido os comentários dos não logados do cap passado. Eu esqueci D= Eu sou uma retardada. Mas eu queria agradecer a cada um. **

**Falando em comentários, a fic está recebendo poucos. São poucos os leitores que deixam a sua palavrinha aqui. Não sei se a fic está respondendo as expectativas de vocês.. mas eu preciso saber. Se der, uma review não fará mal a ninguém! U-U **

**Bem, vamos a fic. **

* * *

Quando Lily chegou em casa naquela mesma noite, ouviu risos vindos da cozinha. Caminhou até o sofá onde largou sua bolsa, antes de ir para a cozinha, de onde vinha o barulho.

Marlene e Dorcas ajudavam Sarah com a louça. As bruxas faziam pratos, copos e talheres levitarem até seus lugarem no armário, enquanto a mãe da ruiva os lavava. Diante da cena, Lily lembrou-se de quando ela mesma fazia aquilo. Sarah sempre a recriminava, por causa de Petúnia, mas ela sabia que a mãe gostava da magia. Levou um tempinho para que a loura se acostumasse com o fato de que uma de suas filhas fosse uma bruxa.

-Lily! Onde você estava? -Exclamou Sarah, ao ver a filha encostada na parede. - Você demorou muito, querida. Se quiser, posso esquentar o jantar para você..

-Não precisa, mãe. Estava com James.

-Ah! Eu disse! -Falou Doras, como se acabasse de ganhar uma aposta. Com a varinha, ela mandou o último prato para dentro do armário, fechando-o logo em seguida. A loura tinha sido arrastada até ali por Marlene.

-Viemos acertas umas coisinhas com você, Lily. - No momento em que Lene disse aquilo, a ruiva soube de que aquelas 'coisinhas', na verdade, significavam os marotos. Perguntou-se o que Sirius havia aprontado daquela vez.

-Bem, então suponho que você já tenha jantado. -Sarah secou as mãos em um pano, antes de virar-se para as amigas da filha. -Meninas, já que vão passar a noite aqui hoje, porque não vão logo se acomodando? Eu quero conversar com a Lily..

Dorcas e Marlene trocaram um olhar, mas deram de ombros, concordando. Lily olhava a mãe, lembrando-se de que, quando era criança, ela costumava dizer aquelas mesmas palavras antes de brigar com a filha mais nova por algo que ela tinha feito de errado. Ela viu as amigas passarem por ela, em direção as escadas, por onde subiram e caminharam em direção ao quarto de Lily.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Perguntou a ruiva, apreensiva.

-Não, não.. Digo, eu não sei, minha filha. Quem tem que responder isso é você.

Lily franziu a testa. Sarah parecia constrangida e... nervosa? Ela arrastou uma das cadeiras da mesa onde faziam suas refeições, e sentou-se, fazendo sinal para que Lily se senta-se também.

-Bem, filha.. Você sabe. Seu casamento está chegando e...

-Mãe! Papai já deu esse discurso. -Alertou-a Lily.

-Não, não.. Esse é diferente! E acho até que eu já devia ter conversado isso com você antes, mas você passava tanto tempo naquela escola e... -Sarah suspirou, fazendo uma pausa. A ruiva a olhava ansiosa. -Bem, Lily.. Até que ponto.. você e James foram?

-QUE?

-Ora, vamos.. Não torne isso difícil. Apenas quero saber até onde você e James foram.. sabe, no relacionamento. Seu casamento está chegando, e acho que você sabe muito bem o que acontece na lua-de-mel e..

Lily arregalava os olhos a cada palavra que a mãe pronunciava.

-Mãe, por Deus, eu já cresci! Não é como se eu não soubesse nada sobre.. bem, sobre sexo.

-Oh, então você sabe?

-É claro que sei, ou a senhora acha que eu ainda penso que uma cegonha me deixou na porta de casa? Francamente mãe..

-Sim, é claro que sei que você não pensa mais assim.. Mas, filha, você sabe isso na _prática_?

-MÃE! -Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentares. Ela tinha certeza de que deveria estar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Sarah levantou-se de sua cadeira, e passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos louros, tão constrangida quanto a filha.

-Veja só, Lily.. Você começou a namorar James faz um tempo, e vocês viviam juntos na escola, e agora, estão prestes a se casar.. E sei que não devia me meter nisso mas eu pensei que, sendo sua mãe, eu deveria saber se vocês já, alguma vez, dormiram juntos...

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar, e olhou novamente para a filha, que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar.

-Você é a minha filha mais nova, Lily. Eu nem acredito que você está prestes a sair dessa casa..

-Mãe.. Hum, agora você está dando o mesmo discurso que o papai..

-Certo.. Mas, bem.. Depois do seu casamento, você e James vão para algum lugar.. sozinhos.. E eu, hum, pensei que, talvez você tivesse alguma dúvida...

Lily olhou para o seu anel de noivado que ganhara de James. Uma coruja piou ao lado de fora, na noite fria daquele dia.

-A senhora não precisa se preocupar com isso, mãe. Eu.. eu acho que já sei de tudo..

Sarah a olhou por alguns segundos, tentando entender as palavras da filha.

-Oh... Claro. -A mãe da ruiva se esticou para fechar a janela em cima da pia. Lily sabia que algo ainda a incomodava. -Então você e James já transaram?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ficarem novamente vermelhas, esquentando em uma velocidade mais rápida do que o normal. Dirigiu os olhos verdes, que estavam um pouco arregalados, para Sarah.

-Mãe! Por Deus, eu e James nunca...-A ruiva deu um suspiro. - Bem, eu sou virgem. Achei melhor resolver isso depois do casamento, considerando a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu.

Sarah virou-se para a filha, caminhando até ela e lhe dando um abraço. Lily teve que se levantar para a mãe não ficar em uma posição desagradável. Sentiu-se como se tivesse 11 anos de idade, quando, alguns dias antes de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, Petúnia implicava com ela, xingando-a. Lily se sentia consideravelmente mal por aquilo, e sempre corria para os braços da mãe.

-Não, Lily.. James levou mais de 6 anos pra conquistar você.. Não foi tudo rápido. E o fato de ele ter te pedido em casamento é uma prova de que ele realmente te ama. E, ele te respeita muito, querida. Tenho certeza que a sua noite, depois do casamento, será maravilhosa.

Lily desencostou o rosto do ombro esquerdo da mãe, a sorriu para a mesma. Estando tão perto, ela poderia ver alguns traços de si mesma em Sarah por mais que fosse mais parecida com Richard.

-E, você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre isso, não é, Lily?

-Sei...

-E se você tiver alguma dúvida..

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Mãe!

-Tudo bem...

Lily deixou um beijo na bochecha esquerda de Sarah antes de sair da cozinha, indo em direção as escadas.

* * *

Assim que Marlene e Dorcas ouviram os passos de Lily vindos do corredor onde ficava o quarto da mesma, desfizeram o feitiço e correram para a cama da ruiva, sentando-se na mesma e fingindo fazer qualquer coisa, menos o que estavam fazendo.

Viram a amiga adentrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si, com o rosto um pouco corado. Lily olhou para as amigas desconfiada e suspirou logo depois.

-Eu sei que vocês estavam escutando.

Marlene e Dorcas trocaram olhares, antes de relaxarem os ombros.

-Ah, Lily... A culpa é sua de ter amigas tão curiosas. -Falou Dorcas, encostando-se no espelho da cama de Lily.

-Além do mais, foi bem engraçado. - Completou Marlene.

Lily as olhou com os olhos arregalados e apoiou as mãos na cintura.

-Engraçado? Mérlin, isso foi constrangedor!

Dorcas e Marlene riram, antes de puxarem a amiga para a cama, onde Lily largou-se e apoiou a cabeça no colo de Dorcas, e colocou os pés em cima do de Lene.

-Então... Você e James nunca...?

-É claro que não, Lene. Pensei que soubesse disso.

-Bem, eu apenas desconfiava.

-Estamos falando de James e Lily.. E não de você e do Sirius, Marlene. -Disse Dorcas, e Lily soltou uma risadinha.

-Não me fale desse... Desse cachorro.

Lily olhou sugestivamente para Dorcas. Marlene e Sirius eram tão transparente quanto ao relacionamento de ambos que era difícil não sabe quando os dois brigavam ou não. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que os dois não ligavam para a opinião alheia.

-O que ele fez dessa vez? -Perguntou Dorcas.

Marlene enrolou um fio de cabelo em volta de seus dedos, não encarando as amigas.

-Ele não fez nada, na verdade.

Vendo que Lily e nem Dorcas estavam satisfeitas com sua respostas, suspirou, e contou o estranho momento em que leu o conteúdo da carta que haviam mandado para Sirius, e em como havia se sentido. Não queria demonstrar o incomodo que sentiu ao lembrar-se dos coraçõezinhos ao redor do pergaminho perfumado.

-Eu sei, isso é bem estranho se comparado logo a mim, não é? - Falou Marlene, assim que contou o acontecido para as amigas.

-Pensando bem, Lene, não é nada estranho.

-Como não, Dorcas? Eu nunca me importei com o que essas... com o que essas vacas dizem para o Sirius. Nem mesmo em Hogwarts!

Lily sentou-se na cama, ficando de frente para a amiga.

-Lene, isso não é estranho. Isso é ciúme.

A morena arregalou os olhos e se levantou da cama, começando andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto da ruiva.

-Você está delirando.

-Não, não estou! Você está com ciúmes do Sirius! Qual o problema nisso? Vocês estão juntos, isso é normal!

-Não, não é! -Exclamou Lene, Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estou te entendo, Lene. Sentir ciúme todo mundo sente. -Falou Dorcas, com indiferença.

-Não, não! Sentir ciúmes de Sirius significa que.. que eu possa estar apaixonada por ele, Lily! E eu não posso estar.. NÃO POSSO!

Por um momento, as três ficaram em silêncio. A cabeça de Dorcas parecia estar uma completa confusão. O casal complicado, geralmente, costumava ser ela e Remus, mas parecia que Lene e Sirius haviam acabado de ultrapassa-los.

Mas Lily parecia ter entendido melhor a amiga. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando no que falar.

-Pensei que você já estivesse apaixonada por ele...

-Lily, James ama você. E Dorcas, Remus pode ser um pouco idiota as vezes, mas todos também sabem que ele é louco por você.. Mas e Sirius? Digo, ele nunca falou nada! Nunca me pediu em namoro e nunca disse o que realmente sente por mim.

-Talvez ele não saiba... -Mas Merlene não deixou com que Dorcas continuasse.

-...Quando me relacionei com Sirius, eu sabia o que estava fazendo. E resolvi me divertir com ele... Me apaixonar por Sirius está fora dos meus planos. Não posso me apaixonar por uma pessoa que eu não sei se me quer muito mais do que... uma diversão.

Lily suspirou, e levantou da cama.

-Lene, acho que você está exagerando... Sirius deixou de sair com outras garotas quando você e ele começaram a.. começaram a sair juntos, e ele nunca havia feito isso com nenhuma outra. Dorcas tem razão.. Sirius é louco por você, mas talvez ele não saiba.

Marlene riu, como se a ideia de Lily fosse completamente absurda. Realmente, pensar que Sirius- logo ele que era o maior pegador de Hogwarts- pudesse estar apaixonado por ela era quase como acreditar que Lily fosse largar James para se casar com Snape.

-Não posso me apaixonar por ele, Lily.

-E o que você pretende fazer, Lene? -Perguntou Dorcas.

-Não sei, talvez me afastar...

-E você espera que ele não note nada?

Marlene suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cama, apoiando suas costas na parede onde o móvel era encostado.

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso, por favor.

Lily revirou os olhos e entrou no banheiro para se trocar. Ela sabia que Sirius não era de demonstrar o que sentia, mas tinha certeza que ele sentia algo por Marlene. Ela só teria que descobrir... Não que ela fosse se meter no relacionamento dos amigos, mas Lily se sentia incomodada quando algum deles brigavam. Céus, ela ainda era virgem mas a sensação que tinha era que era mãe de vários crianças.

Quando a ruiva saiu do chuveiro e colocou sua camisola, ouviu alguns barulhos vindos de seu quarto, como se Lene e Dorcas estivessem mexendo em algo que ela escondia...

-EI! O que vocês estão fazendo mexendo na minha gaveta? Ah, o que vocês estão fazendo com as minhas calcinhas? Dorcas, esse sutiã é o meu preferido! Larga ele! -Exclamou Lily, voando para cimas das amigas.

Marlene e Dorcas haviam espalhado algumas peças íntimas de Lily pela cama, como se estivessem em busca de algo. Logo a ruiva, que não gostava de nada bagunçado - por mais que seu guarda-roupa não fosse impecável.

-Qual é, Lily? Estávamos a penas confirmando uma coisinha... -Disse Marlene, em cima da cama, segurando um dos sutiãs da ruiva, enquanto a mesma recolhia algumas peças de cima de seu colchão.

-Você espera vestir isso na sua lua-de-mel, Lily? -Perguntou Dorcas, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava uma das calcinhas de Lily nas mãos.

-Vocês não tem o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas, e logo nas minhas calcinhas e nos meus sutiãs!

-Lily, somos suas amigas, e como suspeitávamos, você está necessitando de_ lingeries_ novas! James merece algo especial...

Enquanto guarda suas peças de volta sem sua gaveta, Lily não pôde deixar de pensar que as amigas tinham razão. Se preocupara tanto com o vestido de noiva que se esquecera no que vestiria por _baixo_ dele.

-Bem, eu ia comprar alguma coisa...

-Mas, como somos suas amigas, vamos amanhã, com você, até uma loja trouxa que eu adoro! Estou até com pena do James! -Marlene deu palminhas, e seus olhos brilhavam, como se acabasse de ter a ideia mais perfeita de todas.

Lily corou, é claro.

O que Marlene e Dorcas estavam esperando, afinal? Que Lily vestisse alguma _lingerie_ sexy e bem ousada e desfilasse com ela na frente de James? Céus, ela ficava vermelha só de pensar na cena!

-Ah, e já está tudo certo para a sua despedida de solteiro! Já falei com as garotas. -Completou Lene.

-Oh, Mérlin... -Suspirou Lily.

A ruiva duvidada seriamente se poderia existir amigas mais loucas que as dela...

* * *

-O que houve? -Remus perguntou, assim que adentrou em uma das salas da Ordem da Fênix¹, e se deparou com um Sirius emburrado, lendo um exemplo do Profeta Diário onde, na primeira folha, havia a notícia de mais um ataque de Comensais Da Morte.

Sirius levantou os olhos por cima do jornal, e viu o amigo, levantando as sobrancelhas. Perguntou-se se o seu mau humor era tão aparente ou se Remus o conhecia tão bem quanto James para notar isso.

Ele suspirou e jogou o jornal do outro lado da mesa, onde o amigo havia se sentado. Já era de manhã, mas Remus não se lembrava de quando Sirius havia acordado tão cedo desde em que estiveram em Hogwarts. Olheiras rodeavam os olhos claros do moreno e Remus franziu o cenho, pois tentou se lembrar se havia alguma missão marcada para o amigo que ele não soubesse.

-Voldemort mexeu o traseiro outra vez. -Disse Sirius, relaxando na cadeira em que estava e pegando em um dos bolsos de sua calça, uma varinha de alcaçuz. Dumbledore sempre as trazia para a sede, e mesmo não sabendo o motivo, Sirius não se importava nem um pouco de pegá-las.

-Dumbledore deu-lhe uma missão? -Perguntou Remus, com os olhos correndo pelas manchetes do Profeta Diário.

-Na verdade, não.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

Sirius passou uma das mão por seus cabelos negros.

-Que? Só você pode vir aqui para passar o tempo? -Alfinetou.

Remus² riu e dobrou o jornal, colocando-o de lado.

-Brigou com a Lene, então. Imagino qual deve ser motivo dessa vez.

-Não briguei com ela, Aluado, que saco! -Sirius suspirou e abocanhou mais uma varinha de alcaçuz. -Ela apenas saiu da minha casa, sem mais nem menos, enquanto eu estava no banho. E depois elas ainda vem dizer que nós que somos os cachorros.

-Não que você não seja. -Disse Remus, para logo depois receber meia varinha de alcaçuz na testa. -Qual é, Almofadinhas, você deve ter falado algo que não deveria, e não seria a primeira vez.

Sirius suspirou.

-E ela não poderia ao menos ter dito? Droga, não é como se eu fosse bom em Adivinhação.

-Você pode estar se precipitando. Não deveria estar com tanta raiva sem nem ao menos saber o motivo, colega.

Sirius se apoiou na mesa, com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesma, e se aproximou do amigo, cerrando os olhos.

-Quando Dorcas resolver te deixar no meio da noite, justo no dia e na hora em que você mais estiver _necessitado, _e seu _amiguinho_ estiver em uma situação crítica não querendo voltar pro tamanho normal, juro que você vai ficar pior que eu, a não ser que você seja acostumada com relações solitárias com a sua mão. -Sirius soltou tudo isso, mas Remus não se alterou, nem mesmo arregalou os olhos. Apenas olhou para baixo, rindo.

-Espero, então, que você tenha lavado bem as mãos.

-Ah, vai se foder, Remus!

Sirius se levantou da mesa, arrastando a cadeira atrás de si, e caminhou até a porta, saindo pela mesma. Mas não demorou nem dois segundos para voltar a abri-la.

-Quadribol amanhã na casa do Pontas. -Disse e Remus assentiu, ainda rindo da cara do amigo.

* * *

Lily queria ser uma toupeira. De fato, nunca havia sentindo tanta inveja de um animal, porque, naquele momento, ela queria poder cavar um buraco, e assim, entrar nele e não voltar nunca mais. Não, nunca mais não, até porque ela ainda queria casar-se com James. Mas, naquele momento, ser uma toupeira talvez teria lhe ajudado, considerando a situação em que estava.

-Lily? -Perguntou Marlene, do outro lado do provador.

-Só um minuto!

A ruiva abotoo o sutiã da que acha ser a vigésima_ lingerie_ que experimentava. O tecido era vermelho, e havia algumas rendas descendo por sua barriga. Até ali, tudo bem. Mas com que Lily estava se preocupando era com a parte de baixo. Havia uma meia calça que terminava no meio de suas coxas que se prendia a calcinha. Ah, a calcinha! Aquilo realmente era uma calcinha? Lily estava se sentindo desconfortável, pois podia sentir o tecido da peça entrando por seu traseiro, muito mais do que estava acostumada.

Já era a décima lingerie que a ruiva vestia. A vendedora só deixou com que ela - por insistências das amigas - experimentasse as peças se fossem levar todas que vestissem.

Respirando fundo, Lily abriu a cortina, dando de cara com Dorcas e Lene, que seguravam mais algumas peças de lingeries nas mãos. As duas a olharam dos pés a cabeça.

-Uou... Estou começando a ficar com pena do James... -Disse Marlene, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Não vou vestir isso na minha lua-de-mel, nem que você jogue a maldição imperius sobre mim! -Exclamou Lily. -Olha só essa calcinha! Se é que podemos chamá-la de uma...

Dorcas largou as peças que tinha em mãos e deu uma voltinha ao redor da amiga.

-Hum... Lily, você nunca esteve tão.. sexy. Mas não parece você. Quer dizer, é claro que você está linda, mas não acho essa_ lingerie_ apropriada logo para a sua primeira noite. -Declarou Dorcas.

-Nem eu! Como eu ia me sentir confortável com isso por de baixo do meu vestido?

-Tuuudo bem, Lily. Dorcas tem razão. Mas vamos levar essa, porque tenho certeza de que James irá gostar. Agora, vamos ver... -A morena começou a mexer no meio de muitas peças que haviam levado para o provador, e estendeu uma _lingerie_ branca para a ruiva, mas a peça, diferente da que estava no corpo de Lily, era bem mais simples. -Acho que essa ficará linda em você também.

Lily voltou para de trás da cortina, e retirou a _lingerie_ vermelha de seu corpo e logo depois colocou a branca. Ela sentiu-se mais confortável, e nunca apreciou tanto o próprio corpo.

O sutiã era sem alças, e tinha algumas rendas pelo bojo. A peça não ficava muito apertado, apenas o suficiente para mante os seios de Lily com um pouco mais de volume. Já a calcinha era fina e confortável. A renda branca fazia com que a peça parecesse delicada. Era como se Lily nem estivesse vestindo nada, por mais que a peça tampasse mais coisas do que a anterior.

-Ah, Lily, essa é perfeita! -Disse Lene, assim que a ruiva abriu de volta a cortina.

-Você acha?

-O mais importante: Você está confortável? Não está apertado ou frouxo..

-Não, Doe.. estou completamente confortável. Acho que.. Acho que é essa. -Declarou Lily, imensamente satisfeita.

Voltou para dentro do provador e começou a vestir suas roupas.

-Será que Lily vai se importar se eu ficar com essa? Ah, como eu amo moda trouxa.. -A ruiva ouviu Marlene dizer. Abotoou sua calça jeans e passou sua blusa por sua cabeça, ajeitando seus cabelos rubros logo depois. -E você Dorcas? Não vai levar nenhuma?

-Ah... -Lily abriu a cortina e viu a cara de envergonhada da amiga.

-Você deveria levar alguma peça, Doe. -Disse a ruiva, saindo do provador com a_ lingerie _em mãos. -Ou você espera mesmo que eu vá usar todas essas peças? Por Mérlin!

-Não é necessário.

-Ah, vamos lá. Não é só porque você e o lobinho são feitos tartarugas que você não deve levar nada. Não compramos_ lingeries _para agradá-los, e sim para nos sentirmos bem como nós mesmas. Até porque, na hora, eles só querem é nos ver sem!

-Marlene, por Deus, pare de falar sobre sexo como se fosse algo mais normal do mundo! -Exclamou Dorcas.

-E não é?

Por fim, todas saíram com peças novas de _langeries._ Naquela manhã, Lily lembrou-se de que aquele era o último dia de prova de seu vestido, e Dorcas e Marlene ficaram muitos felizes em fazer companhia para a amiga já que também tinham que provar seus vestidos de dama de honra. Quando sairam da loja de lingeries, procuraram por alguma ruazinha deserta e aparataram para perto do ateliê da costureira, que as receberam com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Oh, entrem, entrem! O vestido já está pronto, Srta. Evans.

Lily foi puxada direto para vestir-se. De fato, os ajustes haviam ficado perfeitos. O bordado já estava terminado, e o tecido havia ficado justo o suficiente para Lily respirar. Se, naquele momento a ruiva já estava emocionada por olhar-se no espelho, imaginou como seria no dia do seu casamento.

-Ah, Lily... Você está tão linda... -Disse Dorcas, com os olhos brilhando. Lily sorriu para a amiga.

-Imagine no dia do casamento.. -Murmurou Lene, ajeitando seu vestido na frente do espelho.

-Vocês também estão lindas.

-Mas o foco da noite vai ser você, Lily. Você vai estar deslumbrante, tenho certeza!

Lily voltou-se a olhar-se no espelho. Realmente, o seu vestido era o vestido mais lindo de noiva que já vira, que tinha até medo de se mexer e causar algum dano no tecido branco. Uma ansiedade subiu por seu corpo. Queria logo que o dia chegasse, queria logo encontrar com James no altar e dizer 'sim'. Mas ela sabia que aqueles últimas dias que ainda restavam até o casamento passariam lentos. Permitiu-se demorar um pouco mais olhando cada detalhe do vestido, sorrindo para cada elogio que as amigas lhe fazia.

As agulhadas que Lily levara da costureira haviam valido a pena, afinal...

* * *

_ 1- O Largo Grimmauld só passou a ser a sede da Ordem quando Voldemort retornou ao poder pela segunda vez. Não achei nenhum indício ou o nome do lugar - se é que tinha um - que servia de sede para a Ordem da Fênix original._

_2- Remus e Sirius prestavam serviços apenas para a Ordem. O primeiro não trabalha por ser lobisomem e, assim, recebia ajuda de James, que tinha dinheiro o suficiente (tanto antes quanto depois da morte dos pais) para sustentar-se e ainda ajudar os amigos._

* * *

** N/A: **OOolha eu aqui de novooo! =D

Sei que demorei, mas foi por uma boa causa. A minha escola está me matando, mas acho que disso vocês já sabem. Mas, mesmo assim, desculpem-e me demora. Queria dizer que, mesmo com as poucas reviews e com pouco tempo para escrever, nunca irei abandonar nenhuma fic minha.

Respondendo os comentários dos não logados:

**Guest**: Oiee. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo! É importante pra mim, ainda mais vindo de você =)

Os outros comentários respondi via MP.

Espero reviews nesse cap. Quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido eu postarei.

Enfim, beijão pra vocês!

Giks xx


	5. Dia maroto

**- Capítulo dedicado aqueles leitores e escritores de fanfics que não desistiram de seus sonhos em se tornar um autor, com seus próprios livros e estórias. **

* * *

3 dias! Lily mal podia acreditar! Pensando bem, ela poderia sim. Aqueles dias estavam sendo uma tortura. Não se lembrava de uma semana ter passado de forma tão lentamente desde a semana de exame dos NIEMs, em Hogwarts. Planejar seu casamento, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe subitamente mais complicado que os exames que prestara.

Sentada sobre a grama, aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore, Lily passava os olhos pela sua 'listinha' das tarefas que precisava fazer para o casamento. O pergaminho estava um pouco amassado, mas ela não se importava. Tudo estava certo. Desde seu vestido de noiva, até a cor das toalhas das mesas (acreditem ou não, mas ela havia adicionado aquilo a lista também). Vendo que tudo estava em perfeita ordem, dobrou novamente o pergaminho e colocou-o por entre as páginas do livro que estava lendo, aproveitando o dia ensolarado e o vento fresco bater, fazendo que alguns fios rubros voassem por seu rosto.

A barulheira do jogo de Quadribol que acontecia ali perto não a incomodava. Apenas deixava o cenário mais perfeito. Olhou para cima, franzindo um pouco os olhos devido o sol, e observou James marcar mais um ponto para o seu time. Ele olhou pra ela e lhe lançou um daqueles sorrisos dos quais Lily retribuía involuntariamente. Vê-lo ali, em cima de uma vassoura, marcando pontos e olhando para ela logo depois, parecia a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ela não se importaria se passasse o resto da vida daquela maneira.

James jogava como artilheiro e apanhador ao mesmo tempo -assim como Sirius, que tentava pegar o pomo primeiro que o amigo e rebater os balaços ao mesmo tempo- , já que estavam em número impar. Dorcas como batedora e Remus e Lene como artilheiros. Charlus Potter se fazia de goleiro, já que eram apenas três aros, e tentava agarrar as goles que os meninos lançavam. E mesmo estando um pouco velho, se esforçava ao máximo no pique. Lily sabia que ele adorava passar o tempo com os meninos.

-Mérlim, que dia lindo.. e quente! - Uma Sra. Potter apareceu por de trás da árvore, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com sucos frescos, sendo levitada por sua varinha, - Lily, querida, pensei que estivesse jogando.

-Ah, não Sarah.. Prefiro voar com os meus livros. - Respondeu a ruiva.

A Sra. Potter sorriu-lhe, e andou mais para perto do jogo, com a bandeja logo ao seu lado.

-Charlus, não se esforce tanto! -Lily ouviu a sogra gritar. - Trouxe um suco para vocês. Vamos, vamos. Parem um pouquinho.

-É por isso que a senhora sempre vai ser a minha número um! - Gritou Sirius, fazendo todos rirem. O maroto desceu para o gramado, junto com os outros e Marlene e Dorcas que, ao contrário de Lily, não abominavam tanto uma vassoura.

-Vem, Lily! - Chamou Dorcas, mas amiga negou. Estava bom demais ali, apenas observando as pessoas que amava.

James bebeu todo o seu suco e veio correndo em direção a ela. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados devido ao vento causado pela velocidade da vassoura, e um sorriso sedutor brotava em seus lábios. Lily fechou seu livro e colocou de lado, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dobrados, sorrindo para ele.

Com os pés descalços sobre a grama, de short jeans e uma blusa solta, Lily mais parecia uma menininha de 15 anos. Seus cabelos ruivos dançando com o vento, e seus olhos brilhando contra o sol... Céus, ela era linda! James ainda não acreditava que se casaria com ela.

-Cansou do Quadribol? - Brincou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se largava do lado dela.

-Você sabe que não. Mas, devo admitir, futura Sra. Potter, que ficar com você aqui parece ser muito mais atraente. - James segurou na cintura dela, e a trouxe para mais perto, beijando-lhe os lábios logo em seguida.

Lily não se importava que ele estivesse suado, ou que os pais dele e seus amigos estivessem logo ali perto. Beijar James era tão certo quanto se casar com ele. E, por Mérlim, ela tinha que aprender a se controlar, pois se não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de beijá-lo em todos os momentos.

-Lírio... você está completamente linda sentada aqui, sabia? - Disse James, fazendo-a sentar-se de lado em seu colo. Sentiu Lily deitar com a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ela brincava com a mão dele em cima de sua coxa. -Aposto que em cima de uma vassoura você ia ficar ainda mais...

-Ah, não! Não, não e não! Nem pense nisso, James! -Disse Lily, levantando a cabeça de seu ombro, olhando-o.

James encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

-Vassouras não mordem, Lily... Sinceramente? Eu nunca vou entender o seu problema com elas.

-Não tenho problemas com elas. -Ponderou a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

-Não? - James levantou a sobrancelha.

-Não! Voar não é o problema...

-Então você tem medo de altura?

-Er... Mais ou menos. Quer saber? A culpa é do Quadribol!

James soltou uma risada, apertando Lily contra si e, logo depois, dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

-Qual o preconceito com o pobre do Quadribol, afinal? Ele é inofensivo!

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Inofensivo? Haha! Quadribol é tudo, menos inofensivo. Aquilo é um perigo para qualquer um! -Exclamou Lily, indignada.

Ao invés de rebater o que ela falara, James simplesmente colocou a mão na nuca de Lily e a trouxe para mais perto, beijando-a mais uma vez naquela manhã. E ela? Ela retribuiu, é claro. Mas a coisa toda foi pelo ralo quando Remus e Sirius arrastaram James de volta para o jogo, enquanto Marlene e Dorcas já montavam em suas vassouras.

-Pegue pomo por mim. - Murmurou Lily, enquanto James¹ se levantava.

- Sempre!- Ele lhe deu mais um selinho antes de correr até a sua vassoura.

Lily voltou para a sua posição inicial, mas não deu atenção ao seu livro. Ficou observando James rodear o campo, enquanto Sirius tentava acertá-lo com um balaço. Marlene quase derrubara Sirius da vassoura em uma de suas manobras, fazendo-o olhar com uma cara emburrada. Pareciam com raiva um do outro, diferente de Remus e Dorcas, embora estivessem se evitando.

Sirius ficou inda mais emburrado quando o time de James e Marlene ganhou. Peter bateu palmas da cadeira onde assistia tudo, com um prato de doces bem ao seu lado.

Quando adentraram na enorme casa dos Potter, um belo e delicioso almoço os esperava...

* * *

Marlene, enrolada em uma toalha, abriu a porta do banheiro, feliz por finalmente ter se refrescado naquele dia quente. Seus cabelos molhados faziam com que alguns pingos caíssem no chão, e ela tinha a intenção de secá-los. Mas um moreno, deitado na cama do quarto da casa dos Potter que ocupava naquele dia, acabou com seus planos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou ela, fazendo-o olhá-la. Sirius estava com os dois braços servindo de apoio para sua cabeça. Olhou Marlene dos pés a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Eu pretendia conversar... mas você com essa toalha me fez mudar de ideia. - Respondeu ele, sentando-se na cama.

O maroto também já havia tomando banho, observou ela. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e seu corpo sempre atraente dentro de uma calça jeans e blusa cinza. Mesmo simples, ela tinha certeza de que ele arrancaria suspiro de várias garotas que por ele passassem. Nos lábios, o famoso sorriso enviesado. Não.. Sirius Black não era apenas atraente por seu físico. Não eram apenas os músculos.. Ainda havia o seu jeito másculo de andar, sua voz meio rouca e sexy, seu perfume forte e o seu olhar... que, naquele momento, fazia a morena se sentir nua.

Marlene revirou os olhos, e foi andando em direção a porta do quarto. Vendo o que ela pretendia, Sirius foi mais rápido: levantou-se da cama, e correu, ficando em frente a ela, impedindo-a de chegar na maçaneta.

-Ei, calminha aí, ok?

-Saia! Eu quero me vestir!

-Ora, se vista, então. Ninguém está te impedindo. -Sirius levantou as mãos, como se fosse inocente.

-Não na sua frente. - Disse a morena, emburrada.

-Ok! Pode falar.. O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? -Perguntou ele, cruzando os braços.

-Nasceu!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Qual é... Você saiu naquele dia da minha casa sem nenhuma explicação. E agora quer que eu saia do quarto como se eu não já tivesse visto você... _sem_ toalha. -Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, cerrando os olhos. - Você está agindo diferente comigo. O que há, Lene?

-Você está delirando, Sirius. Não estou agindo diferente com você. - Replicou ela, também cruzando os braços.

-Ah, não? Então tudo isso é o que? Charme? -Sirius a olhou com um sorrisinho sínico nos lábios. -Vamos, Lene..

Marlene revirou os olhos e, surpreendendo-o, se jogou contra ele e tascou-lhe um beijo. Sirius se assustou, mas não reclamou. Apenas passou os braços em volta dela e a apertou contra si, aprofundado o beijo. Subiu com uma das mãos pelas costas dela e fez com que seus dedos se emaranhassem nos cabelos dela, ainda molhados devido ao banho. Ela tentou acabar com aquilo, mas ele não deixou. Virou-se, e a prensou contra a porta.

Ela não queria que as coisa saíssem do seu controle... Bem, se você beijar Sirius Black e não perder os sentidos, você merecerá um prêmio!

Dos lábios, Sirius desceu para o pescoço de Marlene, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Sentiu uma das mãos dele descer por seu quadril e apertar-lhe o traseiro. De um simples beijo para um amasso, e de um amasso para ... Não! Ela não podia deixar com que aquilo acontecesse. Não podia se render as armas dele...Seus pensamentos embaçaram quando ele voltou para seus lábios e começou outro beijo feroz. Mas, quando Sirius tentou arrancar-lhe a toalha, ela o empurrou.

Parado em sua frente, com os cabelos bagunçados e com a respiração ofegante, Sirius a olhava.

-Viu? Eu não estou diferente com você. Agora saia.. desse quarto -Disse Lene, ofegante, apertando a toalha contra si.

-Não, até você me contar o que houve -Falou Sirius, passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos negros.

-Mas que droga, Sirius! Você é insuportável. Eu me troco no banheiro então. -Ela começou a se virar em direção da porta em suas costas, mas sentiu a mão de Sirius segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de ir. -O que você...

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu ou se eu fiz alguma coisa, mas eu peço desculpas, ok? Eu só.. droga, Lene! Eu sei que as vezes que pareço... insensível, mas só queria dizer que... que eu gosto de ficar com você.

BUM! Foi como se um gigante tivesse caído em cima da cabeça de Marlene. Não sabia o por que, mas não estava satisfeita com aquelas palavras. Ela, certamente, não esperava por aquilo... porque esperava por mais! De fato, Sirius parecia insensível._ Parecia_! Por de trás daquele sorriso sedutor e daquele olhar capaz de perfurar um dos cofres de Gringotes, havia um maroto. E um maroto era amigo de todos os outros. Parecia ser egocêntrico, que só pensava em si, mas ele estava longe de ser isso. Quantas vezes ele apareceu cansado e com profundas olheiras no dia após a lua cheia em Hogwarts? Sirius nunca se negara a ajudar Remus com suas transformações. Sempre dizia que "não poderia perder a festa", embora Marlene soubesse que ele tinha consciência do quanto ele, James e Peter corriam perigo.

"Eu gosto de ficar com você". As palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Marlene... Será que era tão difícil dizer aquelas palavras? Sabe.. aquelas palavrinhas? Céus, ela estava tão ferrada...Lily estava errada, afinal. Ela não estava mais apaixonada por Sirius Black. Marlene Mckinnon _amava_ Sirius Black!

-Lene?

-Depois conversamos, tudo bem? Agora, por Mérlin, saia desse quarto.

Sirius revirou os olhos e, antes de ir em direção a porta do quarto, aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo. Um beijo rápido, nem parecido com o anterior, mas que lhe transmitia as mesmas sensações.

-Não esqueça: Você é minha, Mckinnon. Não importa o quanto você fuja.

Oh, sim. Marlene era de Sirius. Suas pernas, seus braços, seus cabelos.. todo o seu corpo, incluindo seu coração, pertenciam a ele.

Quando ele bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando-a novamente sozinha, a morena não se importou em se largar na cama. Ele podia dizer aquelas coisas de vez em quando, mas quando ela poderia saber se eram reais? Ou, para quantas garotas ele já havia dito aquilo? Marlene sabia muito bem que Sirius não era de relacionamentos sérios. Sempre ficava com alguma garota para, depois de alguns dias, ficar com outra. No entanto, seja lá o que estivessem tendo, tinha mais de meses. E, mesmo com esses fatos, Lene não deixou de se perguntar quanto tempo e quando ele a deixaria...

* * *

-Sabe, ruiva... eu fico me perguntando se todas as garotas ficam com raiva dos caras quando querem ou se são só vocês, mesmo. -Disse Sirius, despertando Lily de seu livro.

A ruiva virou o rosto, vendo o maroto descendo as escadas e vindo em sua direção, para logo depois sentar-se ao seu lado, levantando uma das pernas para servir de apoio a um de seus braços.

-Do mesmo modo que eu fico me perguntando se todos os homens usam a cabeça certa ou se são só vocês que amam pensar com a errada.. -Falou Lily, fechando seu livro e colocando-o na mesinha ao lado do sofá em que estava.

Sirius a olhou, com um sorrisinho de lado nada inocente.

-Ruiva, ruiva... E Pontas ainda pensa que você é inocente... mas a mim você não engana!

Em outros tempos, Lily teria ficado vermelha como um pimentão e estaria gritando ao ventos com Sirius, mas, naquele dia ensolarado e sentada perto do maroto, a ruiva gargalhou. De algum modo, Lily havia se acostumado com o jeito relaxado e despreocupado de Sirius. Mais do que o melhor amigo de James, Sirius havia se tornado seu amigo. Não que ela o odiasse antes disso, mas Lily vivia ignorando James e, consequentemente, ela e Sirius nunca haviam sido tão próximos quanto eram agora. Fora estranho no início, logo quando Lily e James assumiram o namoro. Além de atrapalhá-los em momentos em que queriam ficar a sós, Sirius tirava gracinhas com os dois envolvendo assuntos íntimos, mas a ruiva não ficava com raiva. Certo, ela brigava com ele, mas Sirius era um tipo de cara que, por mais que você tente, você nunca consegue ficar realmente irritada com ele.

Lily lembrava-se bem quando James azarara o amigo, quando este os pegara no maior amasso no dormitório masculino. Eles tiveram que aguentar o maroto tirar proveito daquilo pelo resto do ano.

-Por que você veio me dizendo isso, hein? -indagou Lily.

Sirius suspirou e mexeu em seus cabelos.

-Sua amiga, Lily, está estranha comigo e não quer me dizer o motivo. Fica difícil assim, não acha? E eu já até pedi desculpas, pra você ver o quanto você mulheres são complicadas.

A ruiva deu um sorrisinho de lado.

-Como alguém pode se desculpar se nem ao menos sabe o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo?

-Que? Eu só queria que ficasse tudo bem, ok?

-Talvez você nem tenha feito nada, Sirius. Ou, mesmo que você tivesse feito, você se daria conta disso?

Sirius parou para pensar durante alguns segundos... Em todas as brigas que teve com Marlene, ele nunca se dera conta do que realmente havia feito de errado ou, se não, ficava sabendo com a ajuda de Remus. Mas, em geral, ele apenas se desculpava até que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

-Provavelmente não. -Respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

-Foi o que eu achei.

Sirius se remexeu desconfortável.

Ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio. Sirius repassando suas atitudes com Marlene na cabeça e Lily pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com a amiga.

De fato, a vida amorosa de Sirius era bastante explícita.. se é que dava para chamar de 'vida amorosa' beijar todas as garotas que se mostravam interessadas. Por aquele motivo, Lily entendia completamente a amiga, pois, de certo modo, passara por aquilo também.

Insegurança. Parece uma simples palavra, mas é capaz de acabar com relacionamentos ou, no caso da ruiva e de James, causar discussões. Sim, ela e o líder dos marotos haviam brigado por aquilo... Mas ela, assim como Marlene, não podia esquecer da fama de Sirius e James. E, em meio a tudo aquilo, uma pergunta surgiu na mente de Lily.

-Sirius.. você já.. alguma vez, se apaixonou? -Soltou a ruiva, olhando para o amigo que batucava os dedos em seus próprios joelhos.

Sirius olhou para ela e logo depois para frente, soltando uma risada pelo nariz, sarcástica.

- Ruiva.. que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Ah, bem... Eu apenas estava pensando se... Ah, esquece. -Lily jogou as mãos para cima. A risada do amigo respondera a sua pergunta, o que mais ela poderia querer?

Pegando seu livro novamente, Lily o abriu e começou a lê-lo de onde tinha parado. Esperou até que Sirius se levantasse e a deixasse sozinha novamente, mas ele não o fez. Apenas continuou lá, parado e olhando para o nada, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

Lily o olhou de lado, notando que sua pergunta, de certo modo, o afetara.

-Faz uns anos². -Respondeu ele, minutos depois, o que fez Lily se assustar e quase fechar o livro sem marcar a página em que estava.

Ela o olhou confusa, e ele virou-se para ela também.

-Eu tinha catorze anos. -Completou Sirius, e Lily não disse nada, apenas ficou o encarando, entendendo que aquela era a resposta de sua pergunta. - Ela era nascida trouxa e morava não muito longe da nossa casa.

Em todo o tempo em que Lily conhecia o amigo, eram raros as vezes em que ele parecia sério, como naquele momento. Parecia até mesmo anos mais velho, como se não houvesse aprontado todas em Hogwarts.

Era como se o ar, de repente, houvesse ficado pesado, e nem Lily e nem Sirius saberiam dizer quantos minutos se passaram até que voltassem a se falar.

-O que aconteceu? - quis saber ela. - O-onde ela está?

Sirius suspirou e um sorriso irônico, mas nem um pouco alegre, brotou em seu lábios.

-Bellatrix a matou, Lily.

Aquilo fora demais para Lily. Arregalou os olhos e abraçou a barriga com seus braços, se arrependendo por ter feito aquela pergunta, pois, através das órbitas cinzas-azuladas de Sirius, Lily pôde facilmente notar a dor, como se ele estivesse sentindo tudo o que sentira quando perdera a garota novamente e estivesse transmitido para ela.

Como seria perder alguém que ama? Imaginar tal pergunta lhe arrepiava as entranhas, causando-lhe cala-frios e faziam com que seus olhos ardessem. E, o pior de tudo - ela não poderia esquecer- foi que Bellatrix havia assassinado a garota. Uma prima de Sirius e comensal da morte. Só de pensar em perder James fazia com que seu coração falhasse... e aquele fora o mais importante dos motivos dos quais a levaram a pedir para que ele se afastasse da Ordem. Egoísta? Talvez sim, mas Lily não poderia desafiar seu emocional, sabendo que sua preocupação seria maior ao saber de James em missões enquanto ela estaria em casa.

Claro que a sua vontade era de fazer o mesmo com o resto dos amigos, mas ela saberia que ninguém a ouviria. Lily agradecia todos os dias por ter poderes sob James.

-E-eu sinto muito, Sirius... Eu não.. - lágrimas escorreram dos olhos verdes da ruiva, e Sirius lhe lançou um olhar meigo.

-O preconceito da minha família me enoja, Lily. Ter Black no meu nome é pior do que ter veneno no sangue. Não sabe quantas vezes pensei em ir atrás de Bella e a matar, mas..

-James o impediu. - completou a ruiva, e logo depois viu Sirius assentir.

-Sim. -Sirius se levantou do sofá, ajeitando as calças. Lily sabia que ele queria sair daquele 'ar pesado' tanto quanto ela.

-Sirius. - Chamou a ruiva, antes que o maroto saísse da sala, levantando-se também do sofá- Sobre a Marlene...

-Você quer saber se eu estou apaixonado por ela. - Não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim, Lily assentiu, embora não fosse perguntar diretamente daquela maneira. - Queria poder saber a resposta também, ruiva.

-Eu só... -Lily abraçou-se - Só não quero ver minha amiga magoada, Sirius. E nem você.

Sirius assentiu, sorrindo um pouco.

-Recado recebido com sucesso, ruiva. - E, com uma piscadela, Lily viu o amigo sair do aposento.

* * *

-Você pode ficar, Dorcas. Tem milhares de quartos, você sabe.. - Repetiu James, mais uma vez. O maroto estava sentado em um sofá, com Lily entre suas pernas, deitada em seu peito.

-Obrigada James, mas tenho que ir. -Respondeu a loira, segurando na alça de sua bolsa. Aproximou-se de Lily e lhe deu um beijo na testa, bagunçou os cabelos de James e fez o mesmo com Marlene, que bebia seu chá sentada no chão, encostada no sofá em que James e Lily estavam.

-Amanhã falo com você sobre a noitada da ruiva. - Disse Marlene, piscando para a amiga, escutando uma risada de James.

-Claro. Vou esperar por você.

-Doe, você não precisa ficar no caldeirão furado. Pode ficar aqui, como James disse, ou mamãe não se importará em colocar mais um prato na mesa. - Já era de se esperar que Lily falasse aquilo, pensou a loira.

-Eu voltei para a casa dos meus pais...

-Oh.. certo. Mas de qualquer forma...?

-Está tudo bem, de verdade. - Dorcas suspirou. - Ah, Lily, nada de fugir, ok?

-E eu tenho escolha? -Indagou a ruiva, encarando a amiga com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Bem, você tem a escolha de passar o dia inteiro comigo e...

-Nem termine essa frase, James Potter. - Cortou-o Marlene. - Depois do casamento, a ruiva é todinha sua.

James riu e revirou os olhos, deixando um beijo na bochecha da noiva logo depois.

-Ok, tudo certo então. Vou aparatar lá fora. Até mais. - Despediu-se Dorcas, sorrindo para os amigos e indo em direção a porta da casa.

-Eu te levo até a porta. - Falou Remus, surgindo no alto da escada e descendo pela mesma um pouco envergonhado. Dorcas até chegou a duvidar se era realmente o maroto que havia dito aquilo, até virar-se e olhá-lo nos olhos.

No outro lado do compartimento, James e Lily fingiam que nada havia acontecido, respeitando o espaço dos dois amigos, enquanto Marlene olhava para o chão querendo controlar um sorriso.

-Oh, claro.. -Dorcas lhe lançou um sorriso meigo e seguiu Remus, que passou em sua frente para abrir a porta para ela.

O vento nem muito frio, nem muito quente, bateu nos cabelos loiros de Dorcas, arrepiando sua pele. O cheiro de grama junto com o som de grilos tomava conta do jardim dos Potter. Ela esperou o maroto fechar a porta atrás de si para voltar a andar, sendo acompanhada por ele bem ao seu lado.

Não souberem bem ao certo de quem fora a iniciativa, mas Dorcas percebeu somente mais tarde que ambos havia dado as mãos.

-Está tudo bem com os seus pais? - Perguntou Remus, enquanto passavam por entre o jardim, de vez em quando notando alguns poucos gnomos se esconderem.

-Sim, está. Na verdade, não foi nada muito grave.

-Hm, certo... Eu não sabia que você estava no caldeirão furado. Se eu soubesse, eu...

-Iria me ver? -Ela terminou a pergunta dele quando o mesmo fez menção de que não iria terminá-la. Olhou-o e o viu sorrir.

-Provavelmente. - _Que diabos..? -_ Sim, iria ver você.

Dorcas sentiu seu coração bater mais forte em seu peito, como se estivesse comemorando alguma data especial.

-Algum motivo especial?

Remus³ colocou a mão livre dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça, sentindo-se leve. Em geral, ficava mais tímido ainda perto de garotas, em especial na frente de Dorcas. Ainda duvidava de que havia tomado coragem para se declarar para a loira ainda em Hogwarts. Claro, James e Sirius fizeram questão de ajudar o amigo. E, depois que começaram a namorar, sua timidez havia diminuido significantemente, embora ela continuasse lá. As conversas com Dorcas fluíam com facilidade, e isso porque ela facilitava as coisas, sempre sendo bem objetiva no que dizia ou no que queria saber, exatamente como naquele momento..

-Queria, hm, conversar... - Respondeu Remus.

-Sobre o que exatamente?

Eles chegaram no portão da propriedade onde, passando por ele, Dorcas poderia aparatar. A loira, no entanto, olhou ansiosa, esperando por sua resposta.

-Sobre nós. -Suspirou ele.

Encararam-se por um tempo, com nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo para dizer. Remus levou uma das mãos para o rosto de Dorcas, e o acariciou, sorrindo vendo-a fechar os olhos e apreciar a sensação que seu carinho causava nela.

-Você mudou de ideia? - Perguntou ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sobre o que?

-Sobre tudo o que você disse naquele dia.. Sobre você achar que não é bom o suficiente pra mim.

Remus suspirou e parou com o carinho. Dorcas abriu os olhos logo em seguida, segurando a mão dele em seu rosto.

-Não, não é?

-Dorcas...

-Não vejo o que temos para conversar então, Remus.

O olhar que Dorcas lançou a ele doeu mais que qualquer transformação que ele já passara nas noites de lua cheia. Remus viu a loira passar pelo portão da propriedade dos Potter e, com um último olhar em sua direção, a viu aparatar em meio a escuridão da noite, se achando mais covarde do que nunca por não tê-la, em nenhum momento, tentando impedir.

* * *

_1- Apesar de nos livros - mais especificamente no quinto - ele parecer brincando com um pomo de ouro, James Potter, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não era um apanhador, e sim um artilheiro. Mas não é nada confirmado. Há boatos de que JK Rowling tivesse dito isso em uma entrevista, mas como eu nunca vi ou a li, não posso afirmar com certeza como eu gostaria._

_2- Outra história não confirmada. Se Sirus se apaixonou aos 14 anos por uma trouxa, eu não tenho certeza, pois também não achei nada que a JK tivesse dito sobre isso, embora muitos falam que é um fato real. Bem, isso eu não posso afirmar, mas que o fato é bonitinho, isso é hehehe. _

_3- Eu já havia dito em capítulos anteriores que Dorem não é um 'certeza', apesar de eu ter lido algumas informações em um site mais ou menos seguro na internet. No entanto, algumas novas informações seguras sobre Remus foram liberadas no Pottermore, escritas pela própria J.K Rowling. E, em um momento, JK fala que a única mulher por quem Remus se apaixonou atende pelo nome da nossa querida Remadora Tonks. Então, a dúvida voltou a martelar em minha cabeça: Dorcas e Remus realmente aconteceu?_

* * *

**Respondendo os comentários dos não logados...**

**Lita:** estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic, linda! Não deixe de comentar mais vezes! Beijão!

**N/A**: Olááá! Estou de volta! Enfim, sei que demorei e eu realmente lamento por isso. Tive um bloqueio horrivel, mas finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo. Estou amando escrever essa fic e nunca irei abandoná-la.

Sobre esse capítulo, deve ter alguns errinhos porque eu não o revisei. E, o último momento Dorem não me agradou muito, mas eu tentei... Dorem é sempre complicado de se escrever. O momento Sirius e Lily sempre esteve em minha cabeça. Não são muitas fics que tratam da amizade do maroto com a ruiva, e eu quis realmente demonstrar isso na minha fic. Eu amo a amizade deles.

Outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar... Não sei se vocês leram, mas a biografia do Remus foi liberada no pottermore, escrita pela JK. Lendo, soube de várias coisas das quais já sabia, como também descobri novos fatos e curiosidades sobre Remus dos quais eu desconhecia. Chorei lendo, e estou com esperanças de que a tia JK escreva e libere a biografia da Lily e do James, assim como a de Sirius. Assim, saberei mais fatos sobre a vida dos meus personagens preferidos e tentarei de alguma forma emendá-los na fic.

Bom, é isso. Espero mais comentários do que ando recebendo, ok? huahuahua

Beijãããão!


End file.
